Kishi Kaisei
by KaiFukugawa
Summary: When we go back again, what will have changed? I'm afraid to change. Afraid to love. To be hated. There's no such thing as a comeback. But there is such thing as retaliation. Second book in The Last Adventure series.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! So for all you crazy fans out there, I have a question: Will you be my Valentine? I love all of you so much! So this is my Valentine's gift to you! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm only saying this once: I own nothing but my characters ands my imagination.**

**Also the title is a Japanese proverb meaning: wake from death and return to life. That basically means t****o come out of a desperate situation and make a complete return in one sudden burst.**

**There's no poem for this chappy since it's the prologue.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I watch as the landscape flashes by.

To most, it would seemed beautiful. Almost angelic. But to me, it is the ugliest thing I have ever seen.

The color...

Everything here is some shade of brown. The ground, the vegetation, the animals, even the sky is tinted brown.

The people are no different. Even if you are blonde, your hair is tinted brown. If you have blue eyes, they turn brown over time.

I hate it.

The way people look at me. The way their eyes harden. It cuts through me like a knife.

My grey eyes mark me as different.

An outsider.

Someone I never asked to be.

Oh, how I long for those comforting eyes! Those warm honey colored eyes that I see in my dreams. They welcome me. Accept me, even.

I long for a place that is not all brown. A place that isn't surrounded by mountains, by cities around every corner.

Who am I?

I don't know.

Do I belong here?

No.

Will I leave someday?

I can't answer that.

My parents hate me. They wonder why I am so different.

Why am I different?

Why do I have to pretend?

Why am I a normal girl by day and an object of abuse at night?  
It's almost like a bad joke.

Except this time there's no punch line.

It's like the story where the prince comes to save the princess from her abusive stepmother.

Except this time there isn't a prince to save me.

And even if there was, I'm sure as hell no Cinderella.

Instead, I am the master of my own fate. The only one who can make things better is me.

Five years. Only five more years until I can take my sister and leave this hell.

Five more years.

Will I even be alive then?

The way things are going now, I very well might be dead.

Perhaps it would be better that way.

If I was dead.

I could leave this world. This terrible, terrible world.

But then who would protect my sister?

Worthless.

That's what they call me.

I care about no one except my sister.

But then...why do I wake up screaming for a person I don't even know?

It's the same name each time.

A beautiful name.

I scream for him.

I cry out for him.

I love him.

_Ichigo!_


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: It's the first real chapter! I'm really psyched for this book! Also the them song for this story will be... Daylight by Maroon 5! Yay! one more thing, the cover photo for this book is Margaret. The last one was Casey. The book mentioned, Kira Kira, is actually a real book. It's quite good actually...**

**just-snow: thanks! I try, I try!**

**Sleepycatz 16: Thanks! XD**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_When I reached out for you_

_You turned away_

_Now you're back_

_Holding your hand out_

_It's too late_

_I've moved on now_

_- Casey_

* * *

**The Meeting**

I sighed as I walked down the hall.

A girl with long black hair and tan skin walked up to me. She held out a bottle of sparkilng water and cracked it open as if it were champagne.

"Happy Valentine's!" she said in a mocking voice.

Normally I would've laughed at our joke that Valentine's was a sucky holiday. But today I couldn't.

The girl was my first friend at the new school, Haadiya. By new, I meant new. This was the first year the school was open.

"It's not even Valentine's yet. You're a month too early," I muttered.

"I'm starting the celebration early," was her nonchalant reply.

"A _month_ early?"

Haadiya stopped and looked at me closely.

"What is this? The great Casey is being serious?!" she gasped in fake wonder.

I flashed her a sly grin.

"Yeah. Now pay up."

Her brow furrowed.

"At the beginning of the year you said you would pay to see me serious. So pay up," I sighed.

"Shit! Damn you and your photographic memory!" she cried.

Haadiya fished a hundred dollar bill out of her bag and handed it to me.

I stared at it.

"Uh, Haadiya?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this a bit much?"

"Um...no not really. It's, like, an eighth of my allowance," she chirped.

I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. That was yet another difference between them and I. They were all rich kids while I was just a girl from the slums.

Haadiya frowned and motioned to my violin, thinking that maybe I was holding too much stuff.

"Need some help there?"

I plastered the fake smile on my face.

"Why Haadiya are you suggesting something?"

"Gross!" she cried.

When she turned around, I dropped the smile again.

Most kids would be glad that it was Friday afternoon.

I wasn't.

It meant that I had to go home and face my parents for a whole weekend.

I looked at my long sleeves sadly.

Soon, I'd have more to cover with them.

* * *

I walked throught the park slowly, savoring my freedom. Since it was a Saturday, it was a special treat to go out.

I took out my phone and checked the time. It was almost noon.

I sighed. I couldn't avoid going home for long.

... But it would be wonderful to have more time to think...

Someone was calling me from the other side of the park.

"One sec, Mell!" I called.

My sister ran over to me and tugged at my shirt worriedly.

I smoothed her hair.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered.

She was afraid to go back too.

My sister looked nothing like me. She had dark, tan skin while I had gentle olive skin. She had long, straight black hair while I had wild, short hair that alternated between red and brown. She had eyes so dark brown that they were black. I had grey eyes the color of the sky on a stormy day. I was a fighter, she was a healer. I handled pain, she didn't. She was obviously Hispanic while I looked like a mix of things: Italian, German, Mexican, Japanese, etc. Most of this was because my real mom had left my dad and I long ago. He always said that I looked like her. I think that made him sad.

I took my sister's hand and began walking towards our house. She stood there firmly.

"I don't wanna!" she cried.

"Why not?" I asked gently.

"They're gonna hit you again!" she whimpered. "And then they're gonna hurt me!"

"Don't worry about me, honey. I won't let them hurt you. Okay?" I soothed.

She nodded slowly. I smiled and took her hand.

"So what should we buy with our allowance next week?" I asked happily.

Melanie paused for a moment.

"Donuts?"

"And rootbeer!"

"What if we don't have enough for all that?" Melanie asked.

I smiled and said, "Tough tiddies said the kitty,"

She finsihed happily: "But the milk's still good!"

That was us. We were old fashioned girls, who did old fashioned things, saying old fashioned stuff.

"When we go out on the picnic, will you read me a chapter from Kira Kira, _Mai_?"

I smiled. A while back, when I started reading that book to her, we gave each other Japanese names. She was Tsukiko because she was beautiful and vibrant, like an incarnation of the moon. She named me Kasumi Mai because she claimed that I was always there like mist, unseen but always protecting, and thought that I was like an endless dance with something new at each turn. She believed that I could do anything.  
"Sure, _Tsukiko_," I replied weakly. Because I knew that the picnic would never happen. It was just another fantasy of ours.

As we entered the neighborhood, I squeezed her hand. All the happiness that we had a second ago was gone.

I unlocked the door as quietly as I could and crept inside.

A shadow fell over me.

_Damn!_

* * *

The whirring of the ambulance filled my head.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed, pushing past the men holding me back.

One of them looked at me.

"You her sister?" he asked.

I nodded mutely.

He looked at the other guy.

"Let her go. The parents aren't here. Might as well let her go."

How could this have happened?

I had gotten a call at school.

It was Melanie's teacher.

She had told me that Melanie had started coughing up blood and then collapsed.

I had run over as quick as I could.

_No._

_Why?_

_Melanie..._

As I sat in the ambulance holding her hand, I felt tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

"Damn it..." I whispered.

* * *

She had cancer. My little sister had cancer.

I just sat numbly with my parents as the doctor explained that they would be using chemotherapy to try to save her. He explained that it might not work. That she might die.

I couldn't believe it.

I had done so much to protect her.

But it wasn't good enough.

She was still dying.

I visited her every night with a new book, a new toy, anything I could find. If she might have liked it, I bought it.

But every night, she wanted the same thing.

"Can you...read me Kira Kira, _Mai_?"

And every time I would force a smile and say, "If we keep going at this pace, _Tsukiko_, we'll be done with the book!"

But I'd always read to her.

And she'd always smile until the doctor came to take her blood.

She slowly began losing her hair.

I did my best to help her with anything she needed.

I'd do anything she wanted.

_Anything._

I prayed for a miracle.

She never once got mad at me, even though she knew how hard it was for me to smile seeing her like that.

And then one day at the end of January, I finished the book.

She smiled serenely.

"What a...happy...ending," she whispered.

And suddenly, she looked at me with urgent fire in her eyes.

"_Kasumi Mai_?"

"Yeah, _Tsukiko_?"

"Promise me...that you'll smile and be happy forever..." she breathed.

"But _Tsuki_-"

"Please... Promise."

I smiled sadly.

"I promise," I whispered.

My heart squeezed.

"Good... Hey, _Kasumi Mai_..."

"Yeah, _Tsukiko_?"

"When...when this is over...let's have that picnic..."

"The one with donuts?"

"And rootbeer if we have enough money..."

"Yeah. We'll do whatever you want when you're all better," I whispered hoarsely.

Melanie's breath was rapid and shallow.

"Good..._Mai_...thank you...for taking care of me...I love you..."

Terror sped through my veins.

"_Tsu_-"

"I'm so sleepy, _Mai_...Where are you? It's all white...Is it...snowing?"

Tears trickled down my face.

"Yeah, _Tsukiko_... It's snowing...Do you...see the snowflakes?" I whispered.

"So beautiful... Casey...thank you for loving me..." she breathed.

A tiny black and red butterfly fluttered out the open window.

The heart monitor went flat.

And I knew she was gone. My little sister was dead.

Pain shot through me. A sob tore from my chest.

"Melly..."

"When we were older, we were going to live in the same house..."

"The second I turned eighteen, I was going to take you away from here..."

"I was going to buy you a guinea pig, a brown one, like you always wanted..."

"I wanted to always make you happy..."

"I was so stupid..."

"I'm scared..."

"Please, Melanie..."

"Don't leave me!"

Everything fell apart at that moment.

* * *

The funeral was in a month.

Everything I cared about was gone.

I was flunking out of school.

As I lay on my bed, the bed that I used to share with Melanie, I stared at the ceiling dully.

Ever since Melly had fallen ill, I had been seeing strange images like memories.

I knew that it would only take one shove for me to remember everything, but I didn't care.

My sister was dead. The only light in my world was dead. I was plunged into blackness.

I opened the window and climbed out.

In a few seconds, I was running. I wasn't sure where, but it felt like I had to be somewhere.

The park.

I stood on the grass panting.

It was a full moon tonight.

I felt tired all of the sudden.

There was a faint burning sensation on my arm.

That was the last thing I remembered before the blue light swallowed me.

* * *

**A/N: So kind of a confusing chapter. Basically it's how everything in Casey's life seems to be happening way too fast for her. This was a sad chappy for me to write :(**


	3. No One Can Heal These Scars

**A/N: Thanks for all of your comments! Also, the poem for this chapter isn't mine. When I went into Rhetoric class yesterday, I found a sheet of paper with the poem scrawled on it. I don't know who wrote it, but it was so beautiful that I had to take it with me. I looked up the words and from what I can tell, it's an original. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

_My luck is not good_

_My luck is bad_

_My friends don't cry_

_Do not be sad_

_Even though I'm dying_

_The people weren't lying_

_Mom stop crying_

_When I die, I will go to heaven and_

_Start flying_

_- Casey_

* * *

The large grey black hoodie hung off of my skinny frame. The jeans clung to my hips.

I hadn't realized how thin I had gotten.

A simple push.

I remembered, but did it matter anymore? My sister was dead. No extra memories made a difference.

I felt longing rise up in my chest.

I wanted so badly to run across town and barrel into him, to hug him.

But now I knew that if he were here or not made no difference.

I just couldn't be that girl anymore. Too much had changed for anything to be the same.

Could anything be simple?

I was in a playground, not unlike the one I used to take Melanie to.

A dull ache spread through my body. I was beyond crying now. No one could help me. No one could understand.

Not Ichigo.

Not Margaret.

No one.

A loud, animalistic roar echoed across the town.

I felt something pull me up. It didn't matter how sad I was, I had a job to do now that I was here.

I fumbled around my pocket, hoping that there was something that could help me in there.

I pulled out a container of Chappy soul candy and grimaced.

I swallowed one and separated from my body. Chappy loooked at me for instructions.

"Stay close, but don't get in my way," I growled.

I was filled with new determination as I flash stepped across town.

My flame was back.

Well, a part of it was.

* * *

As I turned into the alley, I saw three faces that I hadn't seen since last summer. They were facing away from me, looking at a monstrous hollow.

I took a deep breath.

"Dragon Strike."

The blue dragon flowed out of my zanpaku-to. It flickered once weakly and suudenly intensified until it was almost blinding to look at. All of my strength flowed out of me. I gasped in pain.

It struck with deadly accuracy and shattered the hollow's mask with barely a touch.

I dug my zanpaku-to into the ground and leaned against it, panting heavily.

Margaret turned around.

"Casey!"

"Wasn't...expecting to see you guys here..." I panted.

I could tell that they were excited to see me, but...I couldn't hear them well.

It felt like every ounce of energy in my body was seeping away.

I heard them ask if I was okay.

And then I collapsed.

* * *

Ichigo walked home from school slowly. He sighed. It looked like it was going to rain.

He'd felt a hollow's spiritual pressure earlier, but someone must've taken care of it because it vanished.

"Pst!" a voice whispered from the shadows.

Ichigo spun around.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"Ichigo! It's me! Yoruichi!"

"Eh? Yoruichi? Why didn't you just say so?"

"Listen, we need you to come over to Urahara Shoten immediately!"

The orange haired teenager hesitated. Usually being told to go to Hat-n-Clog's ended in disaster. The last time he'd been told to go over, he'd been told that Margaret, Molly, Alexis, and Casey were gone.

"... Why?"

The busty, violet haired beauty looked at him, yellow eyes wide with an emotion he'd never seen on her. Fear? Confusion? Reluctance?

"There's...there's someone you need to see."

Ichigo took a second to think.

"Alright."

* * *

"Kisuke! We're back!" Yoruichi called.

The shopkeeper's head popped around the corner.

"She's in the empty room. Be quiet though. She's sleeping."

Yoruichi lead him around the corner and opened a door.

"I'll leave you alone with her for a while," she whispered. "If she wakes up, come tell one of us."

Ichigo was confused. Her? Sleeping?

As soon as Yoruichi left, he turned around. And his heart stopped.

In one stride, he was at her side.

Something about her was off.

Her hair was still short and choppy, like SoiFon's in a way,4 but wilder.

But...

It was dull. There was no shine to it. She had bags under her eyes, and her skin looked paler.

The scariest thing that had changed was her weight.

Even though she was wearing a thick grey sweatshirt, he could see how thin she had grown. To say she was gaunt was an understatement.

Ichigo felt a painful throb in his chest.

"Casey... What happened?" he whispered, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

Her small body stiffened under his touch but then softened.

She sighed, and her eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"Ichigo?" she whispered, rubbing the sleep out of her grey eyes.

"Hey, M&M. Looks like you grew a lot," he murmured, even though it wasn't true.

Ichigo started to get up.

"I'm going to go get Urahara."

Her small hand latched onto his shirt feebly.

"No..." she whined, sounding like a small child. "Please stay!"

He took her small hand in his large one.

"It'll only be for a minute."

She let go reluctantly, and he left the room slowly.

* * *

As soon as Ichigo left, I blinked.

What the hell had I just done?!

My mind was still muddled from passing out! I wasn't thinking clearly! What if I sent him the wrong idea?!

I didn't have time to think anything else, before Urahara walked in.

He smiled at me and fanned his face.

"Why hello, Casey!"

I just blinked at him.

He took that as a signal to keep going and said, "You know, I just performed a recent study that shows that when a soul reaper goes through severe emotional trauma, their powers get out of control and sap all of their energy, potentially killing them."

I knew where he was going.

"Your point?" I replied stubbornly.

Kisuke sighed.

"Look, I don't want to make this harder on you than it is, but... Did something happen while you were in your world?"

"No. Nothing at all," I snapped.

I could tell that he knew I wasn't telling him something, but he just sighed and said, "There's something else that I need to tell you. I've already told your friends this, and they couldn't understand very well so listen closely. According to you, you've been gone for a year. But for us, you've been gone for a week."

I stared at him wide-eyed.

"When you all left, something odd happened to the flow of time. Seconds became hours and minutes became days. Days became months. The week became a year. Now that you're back though, it seems that time has returned to normal."

I guess that was logical...sort of...

I was still processing that when Margaret, Alexis, and Molly burst through the door.

"Casey!"

I waved weakly.

Little did I know, the darkest time of my life was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chappy sucks! I have major writer's block so... X(**


	4. Turtle and a Wolf

**A/N: Ohmehgershez thank you guys soooo much for commenting! I love you all so much! You're my...kittens? No... Well if anyone has an animal themed name I can start calling my reviewers, I'm all ears... XD**

**just-snow: I'm glad Ichigo is back too! Hopefully she will be okay... not even I know what will happen later in the book ^^;**

**Sleepycatz: Hahaha thanks...I have braces too. Don't worry, after the first two weeks it stops hurting!**

**3LittleMuffinMen: Thanks! I try to make my stories not too far out there but unique. XP**

**PastaLovingHetaliaGreek: Haha! I know right! Writers block is terrible!**

**I asked a boy to the dance tonight but he said no D:. *single tear* I'm forever alone. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had to do my history project and go to Lake Pleasant without my computer.**

**Anyway, the mentioning of long sleeves is going to be quite important so I would pay attention to that. Also, I associate an animal with each character I make so here's a list (specific first and general, which is what I'll use to describe them, second):**

**Aspen: German Shepherd (dog)**

**Alexis: Red Fox (fox)**

**Casey: Grey Wolf; The black she-wolf with blue eyes (wolf)**

**Margaret: Desert Tortoise (turtle, tortoise)**

**Molly: Spider Monkey (monkey)**

**Again, I'm sorry that this chapter is so late! I also had to get new glasses. Did any of you know that Casey has glasses? They're Ray Bans and they're rose colored on the outside and grey on the inside. I found that exact pair and I was like, "Ermehgerd I've gotta get these!"**

* * *

_Running._

_Fighting._

_Those are the only options._

_How do I_

_Use my strength_

_To heal?_

_- Margaret_

* * *

**Turtle and a Wolf**

Orihime offered to let us stay with her again. Of course we accepted. It wasn't like we had anywhere else to go.

Still...

Being in such close quarters with everyone else made me nervous.

It was already deep into the night. Everyone else was sleeping, and I slipped outside without being noticed. My footsteps echoed off of the stairs as I climbed to the roof.

The night air was cool and crisp, but I didn't mind. The lights of the town slowly flickered off, giving me a perfect view of the night sky. I adjusted my long sleeves and sighed. My breath made a misty cloud in the still air.

_The moon is so beautiful tonight, Mai._

When had she said that to me? Years ago? Months ago?

_Yes. I know,_ I thought.

_Mai, where is the moon? I can't see it? I'm so lonely... Please...tell me what you're doing._

"I'm looking at the moon, Tsukiko. Remember when we used to do that? The moon is so beautiful tonight, Tsukiko," I whispered.

_Is it full?_

"No, not quite. There's just a tiny piece missing..."

_I wish it was full..._

_Mai?_

_Yes_, I thought_._

_Remember your promise._

"Wait!"

The stars glinted coldly.

What would it feel like?

To be the sky?

Going on forever and ever.

Seeing the pain of everyone.

People die. I understand that.

But my little sister wasn't ready.

She wasn't ready to die!

She was more than a person.

She was the one who made me human. Who kept me chained to this world. Who kept me alive. I would've committed suicide a long time ago if not for her. She was the one who gave me the will to live.

I would go through anything for her.

I would suffer through all of the pain in the world for her. I would stay in this hell of a life for her.

She was the one who gave me a heart.

Tears stung my eyes.

"It isn't fair. It just isn't fair. If there's a God out there... I can't accept that. I can't accept this life! I can't accept that kind of God! It's just too unfair!" I shouted.

The moon just shined forelornly.

I truly was alone.

* * *

_"Hi! My name is Margaret! What's yours?"_

_I jumped._

_"Gah! Um...m-mine is Casey!" I stuttered._

_The blonde girl bent down to inspect me._

_"You're in 6G, right? Sixth grade Grande?"_

_I nodded quickly._

_"Okay then!" she announced. "We're gonna be best friends from now on!"_

_I stared, a light blush on my cheeks._

_Best friends..._

* * *

Someone was gently shaking me awake.

I grumbled something under my breath.

"Casey, wake up," Ichigo whispered.

My eyes opened quickly, and I blushed dark red.

"Um... sleeping on the roof didn't look too comfortable, so I decided to wake you up..."

The moon was still up, so I must've been asleep for only a few minutes.

I laughed gently.

"Thanks."

Ichigo smiled a bit.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Eh? What makes you think that something's on my mind?"

"Well...I know you well enough. And-" he poked my belly playfully, "You always frown when you're thinking."

I squeaked in surprise when he poked me. He looked at me strangely.

"So you're ticklish, eh?"

Before I could answer, Ichigo ran began poking my sides. I errupted in fits of giggles.

"Ichigo...stop...can't...breathe! Gah!" I laughed.

He smirked.

"Will you say that I'm the awesomest ginger soul reaper to ever live?" he teased.

When he was talking, he had let his guard down. I pinned him easily.

"Awesomest isn't a word," I purred gloatingly.

"Um...Casey... You know I was just teasing," Ichigo squeaked as his back scraped against the roof floor.

"Were you now?"

I tickled him lightly, and he burst out laughing.

"Stop! Stop! Ahahaha I can't take it!" he cried.

I paused for a moment.

"Okay."

He sat up panting.

"Damn it, M&M," he wheezed.

We sat like that for a while.

"Hey Ichigo..."

"Mmm?"

"Do you ever feel like you've missed something great in life? Like you've majorly fucked up and can't help but wonder if life could be better?"

He thought for a while.

"When my mom died," he began slowly, "I felt that way. But then I realized that I had to take care of my sisters. I guess...I don't really think about it now."

But I wasn't listening anymore. Because I had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

* * *

When Ichigo didn't hear a response, he looked down at Casey to find that she had fallen asleep.

He sighed and petted her hair gently.

"You're a handful, you know that?" he whispered to the sleeping girl.

She truly looked beautiful in the dim light. Her brown hair fell into her hair, covering her closed silver eyes. Her skin was ghostly pale and seemed to glow.

Her arms tightened around him, and she snuggled against him.

He felt his heart skip a beat. Never had he felt this way. Never.

Not when he was around Rukia, who was considered by many to be beautiful enough to be a moon goddess.

Not around Orihime, whose charming personality and great body could win you over in a second.

Not around anyone.

He was considered cruel and dense because he supposedly didn't notice Orihime's crush on him. In reality, he did. He just didn't like Orihime that way.

Some people thought that he showed so little interest in women that he was either gay or asexual. He let them believe what they wanted. In truth, he was just really awkward with women.

But around her...

He sighed.

Where was a hollow invasion when you needed one?

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter is going to end here. Hopefully I'll update again either tonight or tomorrow. Also the next chappie will have a lot of IchiCasey fluffiness. Buh-bye!**


	5. Shattered

**A/N: Yay! IchiCasey fluffiness! Also the poem is lyrics from one of my favorite songs Shattered by Trading Yesterday.**

**just-snow: Yay! Smileys!**

**PastaLovingHetaliaGreek: Then your going to love the next few chapters... *laughs evily even though this isn't an evil moment***

**Sleepycatz 16: IchiRuki FTW! I love IchiRuki!**

**g0ldf1sh101: Yay! A new follower! *hugs***

**Warning: I recommend you close your mouth or else you'll choke on fluffiness.**

**Just a fair warning, near the IchiCasey fluffiness part in the middle (it has to do with rain) there's going to be a lot of POV switching because...well you'll see.**

* * *

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. _  
_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. _  
_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. _  
_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. _  
_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. _  
_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. _  
_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. _  
_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. _  
_To the place we belong_

_- Casey_

* * *

_Sun...too brigt...need...darkness...warm...too warm... Go away sun..._

I groaned as I turned around. The sun was shining in my face, and I was in no mood to wake up.

_Okay. Fine have it your way, sun. It's Saturday anyways. So take that, motherfuc-_

"Oh shit!" I cried. I'd forgotten that it was Saturday! I had the freedom to do whatever the hell I wanted today! No school! Hell, yeah!

Okay, I may sound kiddish to you, but in many ways I was still a kid. After all, I was only thirteen... Er...so maybe it was a _little_ wierd...

I looked at a clock to see that it was one in the afternoon. I sighed. It wasn't much time before the sun would be down and the day would be over.

A little more than a week had passed since we arrived, and it had been spent catching up in school and heading to Urahara's to train. It got boring after a few days. So having even a few hours to myself was like winning the lottery.

I stretched, happy that the apartment was empty. I yawned once before getting ready.

After taking a bath, I slid on a hoodie and some jeans. When I decided that I was decent, I walked out the door, sure that it would be a beautiful day.

* * *

I'd been out for quite a while. The afternoon was warm. The sun was already starting to sink.

Lower. And lower. Until... It was just a tiny line on the horizon.

My phone rang. I yelped in surprise and took it out of my pocket. After dropping it several times, I finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Why heeeeeeellooooooo Makotooooo!" a voice shouted.

I winced.

"God damn it, you retarded shopkeeper!"

"But Makotoooooooooo! What did I do wrong?!"

"What did you do wrong?! I'm bleeding from the ears here!"

"I'm sorry about- Uwah! Fujimoto! Don't hit me _there_!"

A voice came from the side.

"Retard! You were asking for it!"

"Fujimoto, you're so mean!"

"Just get to the point!"

"Fine, fine. But you make it no fun!"

I could've sworn he was pouting.

"Urahara...!"

"Oi! Fine! Makoto, we need you to come to Urahara Shoten to train."

"What?!" I cried. "I thought we had today off!"

"You did. But now you don't! See you when you get here!"

He hung up before I could respond.

Oh, when I got there I was going to rip his cocky grin off and shove his fan up his ass.

* * *

I landed in the underground training area with a thump and separated from my body. Everyone greeted me. Ichigo waved slightly.

"Urahara!"

The blonde-haired man walked towards me, waving his fan.

_Target acquired._

"Ah! Makoto! you've come!" he cried.

I put my plans to torture the shopkeeper out of my mind for a second. Something was wrong.

"Yeah. So let's train," I replied, suspicion clear in my voice.

He paused.

"You aren't here to train."

His words sank in.

_Fuck._

* * *

_Five days ago_

"Okay!" Yoruichi announced. "Today, you'll be learning how to do Shunko!"

The word "shunko" echoed off of the walls.

My blood ran cold.

"Casey, you're up first!"

No! I couldn't! Damn it all!

My cheeks burned.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi...but I can't."

"Why not? Casey, this is a crucial part to learning hand to hand combat. You're strong, but not strong enough to fight someone of an Espada's calliber without knowing how to use this."

"It's...personal."

"'Personal' might get us killed on the battlefield."

"..." My blood began to boil.

"This isn't just for your own good. It's for our sake too. Casey, you need to-"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you! I'm not going to do it! What don't you understand?!"

Her golden eyes narrowed.

"Fine. Everyone else, come with me."

A dull ache spread through my body.

I was so alone.

_So alone..._

* * *

Everyday after that, I would sit out during hand to hand combat training. I knew this made Yoruichi and Kisuke angry.

"You aren't here to train."

_Fuck._

He flash stepped past me and slashed my obi in two. My black robes slid off of my shoulders.

I cried out in surprise and clutched the cloth to my chest, making sure that nothing was showing.

"Forgive us, Makoto. But we need to know why you won't use shunko. We know you're capable of doing it," Urahara said solemnly.

"That's none of your damn business!" I growled.

"It is our business," Yoruichi replied smoothly. "Because of this, one of us could get injured or killed."

"Urahara! This isn't fair!" Toshiro shouted.

Urahara ignored him.

"If you can't fight, then leave. You won't be fighting in the Winter War if you can't fight. We don't need a deadweight on the battlefield. You need to tell us what's going on."

I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"It doesn't matter! It's not your business!"

Urahara sighed.

"Then leave. We have no use for you if you won't fight. I'm sorry Casey, but you won't be fighting in the Winter War."

"Kisuke! Stop!" Margaret shouted.

"What...what do you m-" I stuttered.

He cut me off abruptly.

"What don't you get?! I'm saying leave and never come back! You're not welcomed here! I don't want to see your face here ever again! If you get within fifty meters of Urahara Shoten, I will waste no time in killing you!" he spat furiously, finally loosing his cool.

_I will not cry. Not here. Not now._

"Fine," I replied cooly, sliding back into my body.

I cliimbed out of the training room, and ran.

Outside, a storm was brewing. As I soon as I stepped out of the door, the rain began to pour down from a sky blacker than the depths of Hell.

_Why?_

* * *

"Let me go Urahara! Let me go!" Ichigo shouted at the man holding him back.

"Ichigo, if you go after her, you won't be welcomed here either."

"I don't care! Let me go dammit!"

The orange haired teenager was furious. How could Urahara talk to her like that?! He needed to comfort her. Somewhere out in the pouring rain, Casey was crying alone.

_Alone..._

He couldn't take away this burden she was carrying, but he could help keep it from drowning her.

She needed to be with someone. She couldn't be alone. Whatever was in her past shouldn't be faced alone.

I'll help her face it, he decided. I'll stand by her forever if she wants me to. I'll help her with this. I know I can. I can do it! I can help her! Casey, I love you! I love you so much!

He was surprised by his own thoughts. And then he was happy, happier then he'd ever felt before.

I love you! I love you! I love you!

He repeated those words like a mantra in his head.

"Let him go," Yoruichi sighed. "It's his choice."

Urahara grudgingly let him get past, and he jumped into his body and ran for the entrance.

As soon as he stepped into the rain, he began running.

* * *

Ichigo spotted her small figure huddled on a bench under the light post.

He ran towards her panting.

Her shoulders were quivering when he stopped in front of her.

She looked at him, with surprise and then lowered her head into her arms again.

"I'm sorry! Ichigo... I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

He kneeled in front of her and gently lifted her head from her arms.

Her liquid, grey eyes had a haunted look to them and swam with emotions: terror, guilt, trauma, and sadness... Such an unbelievable ammount of sadness. No one her age should be that sad.

I'll make her happy again, he vowed silently, I'll make her happy forever if she wants.

Tears spilled down her cheeks onto his hands.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

He hugged her tightly as she cried and gently her back and forth like a small child.

"Please don't cry," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, looking at her with concerned brown eyes.

She shook violently in his arms.

He caught her chin in his hand and tipped her face up slightly, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

His lips brushed hers slightly. He felt her stiffen for a second, eyes wide. Suddenly, she leaned against him and kissed him back.

* * *

I was sitting on the park bench when Ichigo ran up to me. At first, I was surprised. But then, I thought, what does it matter? He probably hates me now. He'll never love me. I'm too broken to be put back together.

I tried to apologize to him but he cut me off, saying that it was okay and that nothing was my fault.

How could he stand to hug me?

I was terrible. A monster.

And the, all of the sudden, he was kissing me.

I stiffened in surprise.

It felt like I was full of butterflies, like my blood was on fire.

I kissed him back.

And I finally admitted it to myself: I loved Ichigo. I loved everything about him.

I loved the way he smiled.

I loved the way his eyes could make my heart do jumpingjacks.

I loved the color of his hair and how it fell into his eyes a bit.

I loved his woody scent.

I loved the way he tasted (as much as that was embarrassing to admit).

I loved his personality and his protectiveness.

I wanted to be with him forever.

My fingers threaded into his hair, and I leaned into him.

He nibbled my bottom lip, and I pulled away abruptly, looking at my lap in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking just as embarrassed as me. "I-If you're not ready to go that far I understand-"

"N-no! It's not your fault! It's just... I'm really new at this..." I squeaked.

He kissed my forehead.

"Good. Me too."

I put my head on his shoulder, and we sat like that for a while, watching the rain fall.

I yawned and realized how tired I was.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...tired."

I felt him pick me up and carry me on his back.

"Ichigo, where are we going?"

"We're going to go to my house."

"...How are we going to get in without your family knowing?..."

"Through the window."

"Isn't that dangerous..."

"Don't worry. Just go to sleep, 'kay? Let me worry about that."

"M'kay..." I murmured, letting sleep take me.

* * *

Isshin sat in the kitchen, watching the night sky absently.

Everyone had gone to sleep hours earlier, so he was alone with time to think.

Who is that with you Ichigo?, he wondered. Is it your girlfriend? You naughty boy. Make me some grandbabies, son.

He felt the spiritual pressure in his son's room again. It was strange, unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"You feel it too don't you, Ryuken?" he called over his shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Unless you mean that strange spiritual pressure coming from your son's bedroom, of course. And please be quiet, you might wake someone up,"  
the white-haired man replied.

"Hopefully I'll have some grandbabies soon!"

The Quincy scoffed.

"Lord forbid that your fool of a son ever has offspring."

Isshin sighed.

"Something big is about to change..."

"Isshin?"

"Eh? Yeah?"

"Stop being a poet. It doesn't suit you."

The black-haired goof smiled.

Same old Ishida, he thought.

"Hey, Ryuken."

"Yes?"

"Got a cigar?"

"No."

* * *

The warmth felt fantastic. It felt like I was floating on a sea of warmth.

_The bed is so soft_, I thought.

My eyes fluttered open lazily, and my first thought was "_This isn't Orihime's place..._"

Then the events of last night came back to me. Kisuke yelling at me, it raining, the kiss...especially the kiss.

_Wait...does that mean..._

"You're up," a gentle voice murmured.

I spun around.

"I-Ichigo!" I yelped.

He was kneeling next to the bed, and I immediately felt guilty.

"Did you...sleep on the floor last night?"

"Yeah. I thought it would make you uncomfortable if we slept together."

I turned bright red.

"Idiot! That makes it sound like we might've _done_ something!" I cried.

He blushed and made an incomprehensible noise.

After the blush had faded from our cheeks, he stood up.

"Come on. I'm going to make you breakfast."

I cocked my head to the side.

"You can cook?"

He laughed. It sent butterflies through me.

"You may not think it since Yuzu cooks most of the time, but I can in fact cook."

"But won't everyone else be-"

"Yuzu and Karin are having a sleep over at a friend's and Dad is at work."

"Okay..."

* * *

The sun was shining. It kind of hurt to look at.

It was Friday, almost a week after what had happened last Saturday. Ever since then, everyone had been avoiding me. It hurt to be alone again. But wasn't that the story of my very existence? To be alone.

_"I'm sorry...I just...I can't be with you! I can't give you back the love you'll give me!"_

_Ichigo's eyes were beyond sad. They were hurt. Betrayed._

_"We...we can still be friends!" I whispered desperately._

_He got up from the park bench and walked away. He looked over his shoulder._

_"Maybe you can," he murmured, "But I can't be just friends. I'm sorry Casey. I guess this is goodbye."_

_The sun was setting, shedding red light over the park._

_Why can't I love you?_

_Why won't I love you?_

_Don't you see?_

_Everything you mean to me?!_

_You are my world now!_

_The only thing keeping me together!_

_But now you walk away_

_And turn your back on me._

_You picked up the pieces._

_But they just fell out again._

_I truly am lost._

_Why can't you understand?_

_I guess... I really can't love you._

_Maybe this is for the best._

_But my heart screams "No!"_

_Do you hear that, Ichigo?_

_My heart screams for you!_

_As I am shattered for a third time._

_And I know that I would go through it all again_

_If it meant falling in love with you a second time._

Why was I so stupid? I thought of all it could have been. Why did I tell him that? I knew they were all going to meet at Urahara's after school.

I shouldered my bag. It was time to come clean.

* * *

The door slid open with a quiet "_shsck!_". Urahara stood in front of my. He was waiting for me.

"I was serious when I told you to never come back," he said, his voice dangerously low.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"And I was serious when I left."

He blocked the door.

I sighed and refrained from strangling him.

"Hear me out, Blondie. You wanted to know why I wouldn't use Shunko right? Well I'm about to tell you. It isn't a happy story, mind you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry that this chapter is out so late! I had tests to study for and a camping trip to Sedona where I met a wonderful javelina (long story). So to make it up, I made this cahpter extra long! Gah! I'll try to update sooner.**


	6. Dance of Darkness: Casey's Past!

**A/N: Okay so lots of people have been asking me about the javelina so here's the story:**

**Only in Arizona can you be attacked by a vicious hairy pig called a javelina. So as you all know, last weekend I was in Sedona. I was going for a walk with one of those Nature Valley Fruity Delicousness bars because we forgot all of our salt, pepper, etc at home. Anyway, I was on a remote-ish trail when all of the sudden a javelina pops out in front of me. So I thought back to what the guide people said: "Remember if you have food with you and are attacked by an animal, they're after the food so leave it behind and run!" So I threw the bar at it like the dipwad I am and it bounced off its head. Which made it mad. Let me tell you, javelina's are the most violent creature's on this planet. BY FAR. So it charged and I ended up in a tree. After a while, it left and I decided to come down. The second it saw me begin to move, it charged out of the bushes like the sneeky little asshole it was. I was so surprised that I fell out of the tree and landed on top of it. I think I broke some of its bones ^^;... Only after I got up, did it go after the fruit bar. Only in Arizona, folks. Only here, in this fucked up state full of sand and cacti and bitterness can you almost get killed by a pig. When I back covered in javelina fluids, my mom just looked at me and went back to work. So you can tell this is a normal thing for me.**

**just-snow: Dawwww! Thanks!**

**Sleepycatz16: I don't think you can haunt me any more than I already am... XD**

**On to the story!**

* * *

_When I look back, all I see is darkness._

_When I look forward, all I see is uncertainty._

_When you take my hand, I am forced to stay behind._

_This sadness in my heart_

_Weighs me down_

_Why did you have to leave_

_Like the winter snow during summer_

_Like the moon during the day_

_The one I strived to protect_

_I went to you that day_

_And cried out in sorrow when I realized_

_That you wouldn't be there waiting for me_

_With your smile_

_Withe your happiness_

_With your sunlight_

_Anymore._

_- Casey_

* * *

**Dance of Darkness: Casey's Past (Tsukiko's Sorrow)!**

"Why should I let you tell us?" Kisuke asked coldly. "You lost the right to talk to us a long time ago."

"I know I did. It was my fault, okay? Please. If I don't tell you, then I won't ever be able to feel better about it!"

He glared at me once before pulling my inside.

As I climbed down to the training room, I was filled with dread.

I could feel the surprise of...well, of everyone.

Ichigo didn't meet my eyes.

Pain tore through my chest.

"Why are you here Makoto?" Toshiro whispered as I slid out of my body.

"C'mon guys!" Molly laughed nervously. "You make it sound like she's working for Aizen!"

"She's here to explain to us why she's been being so stubborn about not doing Shunko," Kisuke said.

"Right... You all should probably sit down. It's a long story."

No one sat. I sighed and sat down on a boulder, facing away from them.

"Right," I muttered.

"Start talking, Casey," Yoruichi growled, only a bit gentler than Kisuke.

The pain rose in a massive wave.

"Shunko," I whispered, directing the white energy around me just light enough to remove the cloth on my back and my sleeves.

Someone screamed. I'm not sure who.

Aspen whimpered.

"Pretty bad, isn't it?" I laughed dryly.

The scars ran down my back. Along my arms. Everywhere. Not an inch of my skin wasn't scarred. They ranged from small and light to long and red.

"H-how-" Margaret stammered.

I took a deep breath. Time to explain.

"My family is poor. It's not that my parents don't get enough money. It's just that what little they get isn't enough to sustain us. When I was little, that didn't matter. All I needed was friends. That and to make my parents smile. I was so naive. I had a beautiful little sister. Her name was Melanie, but I called her Tsukiko when we were alone. Everything was great! Life was wonderful, back in those bright days. Back in those halcyon days. But then things took a turn for the worse. I don't know what happened. All I remembered was the pain. The beatings started when I was ten, right after my birthday when my dog died. It just got worse. My sister was terrified. I was the only one there for her. I became her surogate mother. Those monsters weren't our parents. I would always take her share of the beatings. Sometimes I would take so much, that I just layed on the ground staring into space. The scars kept on building up until I had no choice but to wear jackets constantly. I pretended that nothing was worng. We were perfectly fine, according to everyone else. Every day I would go back to that hell. I promised my sister that we would leave. I promised... Mai. She called me Kasumi Mai. She was the world to me. And then one day, she fell ill. She had cancer. Very deadly. Very painful."

_Come on, Mai!_

_I promise you I won't complain anymore!_

My eyes fell to my opened palm.

"Yeah. I know, kid. I know. You know the ironic thing? She died telling me that she loved me. I don't deserve that!" My voice raised to a shout.

"I just watched as she died! I promised I would always protect her! Why couldn't I save her?! Why...why couldn't it have been me and not her?"

_Why?_ I thought. _Why can't I be sad anymore?_ I smiled sadly. I felt their horrified stares on my back. I knew that no matter what happened I was always going to be an outsider. But...I wasn't ready to share everything just yet. I traced my hand down three particularly long, ridged scars running diagonally across my back.

"It's funny. She was the one who loved life. And yet, she was the one who died. But everything tells me that I'm the one that died! You're the one that died, they whisper. And it was true. When my sister died, I died too. But instead of going to heaven, I went to hell. Or maybe I was already there. Maybe I was just blinded by my ignorant bliss. It was my fault she died. I failed. I guess I just wasn't good enough to be her sister. See these scars? They're everywhere. My chest, my legs, everywhere."

I turned around only to see Alexis backing away from me, tears streaming out of wide, scared eyes. I felt my face contort in fear and terror.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you-"

She backed away even farther as I got up and moved towards her.

My eyes skimmed around the group. They didn't need for me to know what they were thinking:

_Monster__._

But my eyes only saw Ichigo, his eyes wide with fear.

"No," I whispered. I didn't want this to happen!

With a strangled cry, I ran out of the training room.

Kisuke was right. This was a mistake. All of it. One big mistake.

* * *

Ichigo flash stepped after her.

_Dammit_, he thought, tears stinging his eyes.

He had know that her past would be bad but not that bad!

Her own parents-

His hands began shaking violently with rage. How could her own parents do that to her?!

She didn't deserve that kind of life.

After a few minutes, he came upon her sitting at the edge of an eight story building.

He leapt onto the roof silently, but she heard him with the keen, scary knowledge that came to her sometimes.

He was about to ask if she was okay when she cut him off.

"Ichigo, who am I?"

She didn't let him answer.

"What do you think of me, I wonder? What tales are you spinning in your head right now? The big bad wolf silently stalked Little Red Riding Hood, grasped her in its jaws and shook till her body lay lifeless... Is that what you're thinking? Ichigo what do you think of me?! I need the truth! Even if you hate me! I need to know!"

Her grey eyes burned with a sudden intensity. And without warning, she began crying. Tears streamed down her face and sobs racked her body.

He was beside her in an instant.

"Please don't cry," he whispered.

After a few moments of waiting, he drew her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry... Ichigo. I'm so sorry!"

He did the only thing he could.

"I love you," he whispered.

Before she could process what he had said, he continued.

"I love everything about you Casey! You're the most amazing person I've ever met! You're beautiful and caring and strong. I love the way you smile even if you're crying inside! Because you want everyone around you to be happy! I love you so much that I can't even begin to explain it! I've never felt this way before. Please, let me...let me love you."

Without realizing what he was doing, he kissed her. He felt her shock. Her sadness. This time she kissed him back without hesitating.

It was a heated, loving kiss. Her nibbled her bottom lip gently. She opened her mouth willingly, and he tasted her shyly. She knotted her fingers into his surprisingly silky orange hair, signaling for him to kiss her deeper. He breathed in her wonderful, sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon and, for the first time in years, was truly happy. He pulled away and lightly kissed her cheek.

She pressed her forehead to his gently, and her eyes held a gentleness that he hadn't seen in them before.

He kissed her again, softer this time. She sighed happily, nuzzling against him.

Suddenly, she sprang away and in her place stood a small black wolf.

_C'mon Ichigo! Try to catch me!_ the bright blue eyes said.

He grinned.

"You're on."

The wolf leapt off of the building and onto the street below. He followed her as she zigzagged through the road.

She hid behind a trash can and peered out at him, wondering if he knew she was there.

_I can see you__!_ he thought.

The she-wolf knocked him onto the ground, covering his face with frantic licks. Then she sped off again, tail held high in happiness.

He ran after her, laughing.

When they reached the driveway to Urahara Shoten, he tackled her.

Together they fell to the ground, laughing.

Those bright blue eyes pierced his soul. He knew that it didn't matter what color Casey's eye color was, they would never cease to stop his heart.

He scratched the area behind her ears, and she opened her mouth in a grin. And even though he was a mere three inches away from the teeth of one of the most fearsome predators in the world, he wasn't scared. Not one bit.

Together, they walked into Urahara Shoten, knowing that no matter what they had to face they would face it together.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I opened my eyes blearily.

Last night, had been...well, to put it lightly, it had been a clusterfuck.

After we'd gotten back from our run...

Our run. Dear mother of the heavenly father, his hands were amazing! That spot behind my ears-

_Wait_, I said to myself. _You're not a dog! Stop thinking about that!_

Anyway, when we'd went back to Urahara Shoten everyone had been crying and saying sorry. I had laughed and said that it was fine. But we all knew the truth. Deep in their eyes, I could see a speck of fear. So I guess things went back to normal sort of.

"Hey. Mind if I come in?" Ichigo asked.

I opened the door, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked.

I nodded blearily, and he laughed gently and mussed up my hair.

"So...is everyone already gone?"

I nodded. He leaned towards me until our lips were almost touching.

"Good," he breathed, kissing me lightly.

When he pulled away, my cheeks went red. Ichigo chuckled.

"Are you up now?"

I gave him a fervent nod.

He took one looked at me, threw up his head, and full on laughed.

It was a great booming sound, like a river flowing in the autumn heat.

"I love you so much, Casey!" he gasped.

My face turned even redder.

"C'mon. Get dressed. We're going to go to my house today, 'kay?"

I blinked in confusion.

"But your family doesn't know about-"

"Come on! Get dressed! And...um... here. I found this outside."

I looked at the package in my hand.

"I'll be waiting in the here while you uh..."

"Right!" I stuttered, practically running to Orihime's bedroom.

After I had changed into a pair of jeans, a tank top, and my dragon necklace (I never take it off), I inspected the box. A small patch of white caught my eye.

_To: My M&M_

_From: Strawberry ;P_

I clapped a hand over my mouth and opened it carefully.

Inside was a note:

_Dear Casey,_

_You make the rain stop. Be mine?_

_Love you forever,_

_Ichigo_

I felt tears stinging the back of my throat. Inside the box was a green hoodie that had the word "M&M" printed on it in bold white letters.

I slid it on and walked out.

Ichigo smiled.

"You like it?"

I flung myself into his arms and nodded.

"It wasn't meant to make you cry!"

"I'm not crying!" I sniffled. "I'm just...so happy!"

I was only thirteen and he was fifteen, but who cared. We were in love. Love dammit! And no one could stop us from loving each other.

My heart felt like it was about to burst.

About halfway to his house, I pulled him to the edge of the sidewalk.

"I didn't get you anything."

"Huh? You weren't supposed to!"

I thought for a moment and then slipped my dragon necklace off. I stood on my tiptoes and slid it over his head.

"Wha-"

"It's my good luck charm. Keep it. Promise you'll never take it off!"

His eyes softened.

"I promise."

"Good."

As we walked up to his front porch, he glanced at me.

"You should probably move. You're in his line of target."

* * *

"Ichiiiiiigoooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo!"

Isshin attempted to tackle Ichigo and ended up with a foot imprint on his face.  
Karin and Yuzu sweat dropped.

"Ah! You've gotten better, my son! But can you survive... The Deadly Daddy Super Headlock!"

"Goddammit! Let go of me!" Ichigo growled as his father gave him a noogey.

I popped my head around the corner.

"Ichigo! You brought a girl home?" Yuzu asked, dragging me in.

"Whaaaaaaaat?! Who is this, son?!" Isshin cried. He grasped my hand. "Hello, Beautiful Flower! It's a pleasure to meet y-ahhhhhgahhhhh!"

That last part was Karin smacking him in the back of the head.

"Child molesting goat-face," she muttered.

"Nice to meet you! Sorry about our dad; he's always like this! I'm Yuzu Kurosaki!" Yuzu chirped, shaking my hand.

Ichigo squeezed my other hand reassuringly.

"Dad, Yuzu, Karin. This is Casey Makoto. And she's my...um... She's my girlfriend."

Isshin ran to the picture of Maskaki.

"Oh, my wife! Our son has finally grown up!"

He raced back to me and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family, my fourth daughter!"

"Nice to meet you all! Ichigo has told me a lot about you!" I replied.

Karin grinned.

"I'm surprised. Usually Ichigo is really awkward around girls, especially pretty ones!"

I blushed.

"Thanks?"

"We're going to have lots of fun together, Casey!" Yuzu said with a smile.

Before we left, Isshin tried to tackle us again.

* * *

That girl, Isshin thought, She was the spiritual pressure in his room.

She was beautiful. Painfully so. She was beautiful in a rough, wild way. Rugged like the tundra, silver eyes regarding him in a way that reminded him of a wolf.

But there was something about he that warned him not to get too close. Something that demanded respect.

He could tell that she was in more pain than she let on.

The way that Ichigo looked at her reminded him of how he and Masaki had been.

He suppressed a sigh.

The black-haired man missed his wife.

He missed her smile.

The feeling of her body pressed against his.

The sound of her voice.

Her laugh.

In many ways, Casey reminded him of his wife.

Once again, he thought of a wolf.

* * *

"Coming your way, Casey!" Ichigo shouted.

"Got it!" I replied.

The hollow spun towards Ichigo at the last second and roared.

I translated inside my head:_ Cero!_

"Ichigo duck! Wolf Song!"

The wolf weakly leapt to its feet. A familiar tingling sensation went through me.

_Oh no._

Suddenly, it intensified and gave an ear-splitting howl.

The hollow was gone...and so were many of the trees in the forest around us.

All of my strength was sapped.

I teetered unsteadily, and Ichigo caught me as I began to fall.

"You need to be more careful!"

"S-sorry."

His scowl softened, and he cupped my cheek tenderly.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded bleakly. I still couldn't use my powers.

"I just...I thought my powers would be back by now."

He sighed and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Don't worry, 'kay?"

He drew me into a passionate kiss.

At the edge of the clearing, a twig snapped.

"What the hell?!"

Our heads snapped to the left to see everyone staring at us in shock.

Crap.

* * *

When we were done explaining (we'd gone to Urahara Shoten first of course), Rangiku smashed me to her chest.

"You two are gonna make such a good couple! Oh your babies are gonna be soooooo cute! I can only imagine your honeymoon!" she cried.

"Rangiku..." I warned.

"Just think: the moonlight glinting off your skin as you two-"

"Rangiku...!"

"Eh? What's wrong? Oh, wait! Right, you probably can't do that yet!"

"One more word and I'll duct tape your mouth shut!"

"It would be sooooo romantic! And in the morning you two would do it all over again! But you probably can't do that until wayyyy later. Wait... Casey, have you gotten your-"

I stood up abruptly and went to the other room. Two minutes later, I came back in with a roll of duct tape. Rangiku was still babbling. Ichigo was banging his head on the table.  
I went behind her and taped her mouth closed.

"Mgffhkwretyuwpsmn,vxxpfpgfrerptl!"

Uryu smiled. "Good luck keeping him under control, Casey."

One by one, everyone congradulated us. Until only Orihime was left.

She smiled bravely, trying to hide her sadness.

"Orihime, I won't do this if you aren't alright with it," I said.

Her eyes were wide, and she looked at me as if she were really seeing me for the first time.

This time she smiled genuinely.

"You two are going to be sooo cute! I call cooking for you at your wedding!"

"What's up with you people and marriage?!"

Uryu adjusted his glasses, and I thought he was going to agree with me.

"I'll make the dress!"

I facepalmed.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of fluffiness! XD Anyway, should I make the next chapter a fight scene or more fluffiness or a mix? I don't really know... Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I love you all! You guys are what keeps me going! Till next time! Kanoodles!**


	7. The Moon Child

**A/N: Uwahhh! Another chapter! A fluffy and fight scene chapter! Yay!**

**just-snow: I know right. At some point I started drowning. *cries* I thought I was gonna die.**

**Azumi Takagi (Sleepycatz 16): Hahaha. I think Orihime would be a great person to meet! It's just that the phrase "Kurosaki-kun!" gets annoying after 360ish episodes and 500ish chapters. Oh thank goodness. I thought my mental stability was going to go down even more than it already is... XD**

**So just a note, this takes place the day after the end of the last chapter. So um...yeah.**

* * *

_Hello!_

_Who are you?_

_I am me._

_It's dark here._

_I know._

_My voice is hoarse from not talking._

_So is mine._

_Are you crazy?_

_I don't know. Maybe._

_Why are you talking to yourself?_

_Because I am the only one._

_- Melanie (Tsukiko)_

* * *

**The Moon Child**

"Wake up!" someone hissed in my ear.

My eyes fluttered open.

"Wha- Aspen?"

"Sh! Come on!" he whispered, his normally joyful amber eyes narrowed.

Aspen had changed a lot. His chin-length hair had gotten a bit shaggier, and he had grown a few inches. But his eyes hadn't changed. They were still my eyes. The eyes of my puppy.

I got up and followed him, silent as a ghost. He lead me to the terrace and looked towards the road.

"Can you feel that?" he asked.

I was about to ask what he meant, when a strange sensation overcame me.

It felt like I was being pulled from my body. Like every cell in my body was burning.

I wasn't even sure if it was spiritual pressure.

"So you feel it too. Do you see it? Close your eyes. Do you see it?"

I shut my eyes, and the strange force to a shape: a gruesome, swirling red monster, mouth agape to reveal bloody teeth, claws outstretched, pulling anything in its path towards it.

_It was heading towards the Kurosaki Clinic._

I was out of my body within seconds. Aspen pulled me back.

"Wait! We need to think this through! If Isshin sees you..."

He didn't finish his sentence. We both knew that, even though I was changing things just by being here, that would be too much.

And then suddenly, its path changed.

We were instantly on guard.

And then it simply disappeared.

* * *

"This strange spiritual pressure you said you felt... Could you describe it?" Kisuke asked.

I felt everyone staring at me anxiously.

"I can't describe it exactly. It felt like my soul was being pulled out. Like someting was pulling me. Coaxing me to let go and join it... To become part of it and not be own person anymore."

Aspen nodded. "For me it wasn't that intense. It was just a slight pulling. But it was enough to be noticable."

My hand crept to my chest. My heart thudded loudly.

"What does it mean?" Rangiku murmured.

"And why didn't any of us feel it?" Uryu mused.

I didn't know the answer to that.

Was there some sort of connection between Aspen and I?

Shapeshift. We could both shapeshift. But Aspen was limited to two forms... I could take as many as I wanted...

I clamped my hands on the sides of my head and cried out.

"What's wrong?!" Toshiro cried.

"My...head!" I gasped.

_Come to me, Soul Reaper_, a woman's voice whispered.

"W-what?"

The voice laughed. _Or don't you want to see your precious fosterling?_

"Leave me alone!"

Ichigo was by my side.

"Casey, what is it?"

"Get...away... Get away Ichigo! Run!"

My eyes met his and understanding dawned on his face. He jumped back right as I shifted into the demon wolf.

* * *

_I gave a furious roar and fled out of the shop, leaving the confused Soul Reapers in my wake. I was being pulled, pulled against my will towards my master. Dogs fled from me. Me, the wolf demon! I was made solely for this purpose! To kill, to fell the blood of my mistress's enemies soaking my fur..._

_Snap out of it, I told myself. This isn't you! This is the voice thinking! You have to snap out of it!_

_So strong, the voice purred. What if I used your strength to make you kill your friends? Just imagine the sound as the orange-haired boy screams in agony while you crush his bones..._

_No, I thought. I won't!_

_Too late, the voice whispered. I've already drawn you into my web._

_The trees started to surround me. I ran faster, faster, until I was engulfed in trees._

_A woman stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was unlike any color I'd ever seen. It was so black that it was red and so red that it was black. To empty sockets stared at me, and I lost myself in their murky depths. Her skin was the pale green of rotting flesh. The hollow mask stretched around her mouth in a terrible permanent grin. Her voice was beautiful, able to lull me to sleep and put me under her spell with one word._

_"You have fallen right into my trap," she laughed._

* * *

I collapsed on the ground in human form, all of my strength gone. Standing up shakily, I drew my zanpaku-to.

"Casey!" a voice behind me cried.

I spun around.

"I told you all to run!"

"Yeah, but we couldn't just leave you," Molly panted, unsheathing her zanpaku-to.

"Ah ah ah," she whispered. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless, of course, you want her sister to die."

The arrancar pointed at me.

I froze.

"What do _you_ know about my sister?" I growled, my voice icy cold.

"Oh, feisty are we? I haven't even introduced myself, my precious one! I am primera espada _numero ciento uno_, Lichaam Vanwanhoop!"

"Primera espada... number one hundred one?" I whispered, in awe.

She slid up behind me with startling quietness. Her fingers trailed across my cheek gently, as if she were carressing a child. The scent of decay hit my nose.

"It's wise to be in awe, my precious one. And believe me, I know much more about your sister than you think I do, _my dear Casey_."

I snapped out of the trance she was putting me in and swung my blade at her.

She jumped back and laughed.

"I know everything about Melanie Tsukiko Makoto! The way she cocks her head slightly to the right when you talk to her! The slight burr in her voice! And the childish delight she takes..._in killing things._"

I stiffened. Suddenly, everything made sense. The pieces all fit together now.

"I see you've realized now, precious flower," she hissed, her eternal smirk growing.

"No," I whispered. "_No._"

"Ah, but yes, yes, yes. She was hard to put up with the first few days. I couldn't blame her. It's a painful process after all! But now, she is a trained killer!"

"Makoto! What's this arrancar talking about?!" Toshiro growled.

"No! She would never do that! My sister would never become one of you!" I shouted.

"And how do you know?" Lichaam Vanwanhoop asked. "Lord Aizen is so impressed with her that she is in line to become the fifth espadaa! You should be proud of her really. She's happy working with Lord Aizen, happy being an arrancar. Much happier than she ever was with you. Isn't that right... _Tsukiko?_"

As if on cue, a garganta opened, and a small girl stepped out.

My zanpaku-to slipped from my hand.

"Who is this, Lichaam?" she said once she touched the ground.

Cold obsidian eyes met mine. Long brown hair swayed gently in the breeze. A bone like a hollow mask, no it _was_ a hollow mask, ran from two inches below her shoulder to the top of her chest, like the top of a sleeveless dress. The long white fabric flowed talong her body, leaving a small triangle of open skin at the stomach.

"Tsukiko..."

"State your name," she snapped coldly. "Do not make me repeat myself, girl."

I froze. She didn't know me.

"Don't you...remember me?" I whispered. "I'm your sister! We sat together in the park and rea books together! We played together and-"

For a second, she smiled just like she used to when she was alive.

"I think I would remember someone as stupid and naive as you."

I couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. Couldn't even move.

"Tsuki-" My voice cracked.

"You're just another idiot soul reaper like the rest of them. Leave and maybe I'll show you mercy."

But looking into those cold black eyes, I knew she would show no mercy whether I left or not.

"We were only ordered here to talk," the _ciento uno _primera espada reminded her.

Melanie grinned. "Lichaam, you ruin all the fun!"

She opened another garganta and began to step inside.

"Come on. I'm bored now."

Lichaam Vanwanhoop nodded silently and stepped in front of my sister.

As the garganta began to close, my sister turned around to glare at me.

"Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky, you soul reaper scum. Next time, I will rip the skin off of your bones and make you watch as your friends die. I shall wait in anticipation until that time."

* * *

I fell to my knees, breath coming in ragged gasps.

"That was...your sister?" Ikkaku asked, sounding subdued.

I nodded bleakly. No one spoke. No one moved.

Ichigo broke the calm, gently taking me in his arms.

He kissed me, not caring if anyone else was around.

He pulled away quickly, and his warm brown eyes bore into mine. I knew that no matter how well I hid it from everyone else, he could see the fear and pain in my eyes. I buried my face in his neck. Neither of us spoke. We didn't have to. We knew what each other was thinking without words.

He set me down gently.

_Are you going to be okay?_ his eyes asked.

I smiled halfheartedly.

_Hang on just a little while longer._

I glanced at him curiously.

"Um..." Margaret stuttered, blushing slightly.

I felt my cheeks heating up slightly. Rukia's voice snapped me back to my senses.

"What will you do if you two meet in battle?"

I held her gaze and dropped it after a few moments.

"I don't know. I'll do something. I'm not afraid to kill her if it's truly necessary. It would tear me apart to do that, but at this point she's not my sister anymore."

Her violet eyes burned into my soul. "Will you be able to do it?"

She spoke for everyone.

"No. I won't. Withought a doubt, I wouldn't be able to. At least not the part of me that belongs to her."

She merely nodded, trusting me to do the right thing when the time was right.

* * *

Ichigo and I slipped away right after we reported back to Kisuke, who seemed mildly distressed that there was a new hole in his wall.

Isshin welcomed Ichigo with a flying kick to the face (you've gotta give the guy points for persistence). He greeted me with a hug and started babbling about random, irrelevant things.

Ichigo led me to his bedroom, and we sat down on his bed.

I looked around once.

"Where's Kon?"

"Eh? Oh, he's in my sisters' bedroom."

"Ah."

I cocked my head to the side.

Ichigo leaned forward.

"Do that again," he said.

I cocked my head again.

"That's cute."

I blushed.

"I love how you do stuff like that," he murmured, tucking a strand off hair behind my ear.

"I can teach you," I said suddenly. "I mean... I-I can teach you wolf. That's what that was."

He glanced at me, confused.

"I thought you couldn't learn those kind of things."

"You can. It's not that complicated."

He snorted. "Teach me all you know, all-powerful teacher."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, in wolf talk there is no future. I mean, there is but most normal wolves don't use it. Wolves think in the here and now. Because if you die of hunger, tomorrow desn't really matter. All that matters is what's happening now because that is what affects the future. Most of wolf-talk is in the ears, the tail, and the fur. Of course, you won't be able to do that. The rest of it is simple body language and noises. So, um, you never stare. That's agressive. Always, make little eye contact. And then..."

About a half hour later, we were having full on conversations in wolf-talk.

Ichigo paused and then nuzzled my cheek.

I purred quietly.

"Hey Casey..."

"Mmhm?"

His voice dipped seductively. "What does this mean in wolf?"

He kissed me roughly. I laced my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. His tongue slid into my mouth. He tasted warm and sweet. He pulled away slowly and began kissing my face tenderly. His teeth grazed the shell of my ear, and I shivered. His mouth traveled to my jaw, and he smirked when I squirmed under his grip. He gently bit my neck, leaving small love bites. I moaned softly. He mouth met mine again, and he draped his body over mine. Suddenly, he flipped me over and hugged me to his chest, laughing happily.

I nibbled under his jaw gently.

"I love you," I whispered.

He buried his face in my neck, his breath warm.

"Promise you'll never leave me."

I was surprised to say the least. Then I smiled tenderly and stroked his hair.

"I promise. After all, you're _mi tigre_! _Mi amor_! _Te quiero, mi tigre_!"

"You speak Spanish?"

"Yes, _mi tigre_."

"What did you say before?"

I leaned closer to him.

"I said: I promise. After all, you're my tiger! My love! I love you, my tiger!"

I kissed him gently, brushing my lips lightly against his.

When I pulled away, he looke at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Tiger? That makes me sound like a pervert, don't you think?"

"No," I whispered. "When I think of tigers, I think of the king of the jungle, strong and lithe. They're beautiful and protecting and strong. And they've captured my heart just like you."

He turned slightly red.

"Gah-um...uh...you...thanks...erm..."

I kissed him again, and this time he kissed me back. It was hurried and clumsy, but at the same time, wonderful.

We fell asleep listening to each other's heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the short rushed chappy. ^^; ummm so, happy St. Patrick's day! Bye**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys! It's Kai. So, I read over the last chapter and realized how terribly written it was! The doc manager somehow deleted the first half of the chapter and the last half too so I have to rewrite it! Please guys, please understand that I'm going to try to get it out today! This author's note will NOT be deleted once it's rewritten.**

**Also, a fan contacted me about making a "The Last Adventure" wikia. I thought that was absolutely fantastic! They've already created it, but the thing is they want me to create an account. First of all, I have no intention of creating a wikia account, and second, I have no idea how to work that stuff!**

**So in turn, they're going to delete the wikia page and I am going to create a wikia fanfic on this site. So basically it'll contain all the character info and stuff like that. Hopefully it'll be out in the next day or two! It'll be called "The Last Adventure Wikia". So uh yeah! Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Also, I got a pet caterpillar! He's sooooooo cute. I named him "Little Friend". XD He's mah buddeh. Mah writin buddeh.**

**Now for bunnehs! (A tribute to Rukia :P)**

** (|_(|**

** (. U .)**

**C|(")(")**

**So let me tell you a story,**

**My dog broke down the screen door. And now I'm screeeeeeeeeeeeeewed.**

**Sooooooo whats up with y'all?**

**My dog ate carpet cleaner as a puppy...**

**Yeah...**

**Now I'm eating oatmeal.**

**Wtf?! Why am I eating oatmeal?! I hate oatmeal!**

**Meow.**

**Neow.**

**Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan...**

**The worst time anyone has ever misspelled my name on this site is when someone replied to one of my reviews and spelled my name "Fai Kugawa".**

**Welll, bye till next time!**

**-Kai**


	9. Prelude to Two Wolves

**EDIT: Please read this not so important message because this is a newer author's note than the one below. Anyway, I'm soooooo sorry I couldn't update sooner! I was in Disneyland two weeks ago and I couldn't write! D: Then we went to Lake Pleasant this weekend and I couldn't write again! I'm so sorry! Gahhhhhhhhhh!**

**A/N: New chappie! *dances* *stops dancing because I suck at it* Sorry for the late update guys! I've been writing this chapter all week and then my computer deleted it! Kyahhhh! The nerve! Anyway, we can deal with me and my crappy computer later (voices in my head: It used to be her mom's. Her mom named it "Lappy". me: T.T ...shut up.) So the next chapter will indeed based on the Native American story(hence the name "prelude") of the two wolves (one good, one bad. It's a yin yang kind of thing) fighting it out inside everyone's heart (my inner smartass: Herh dee herh herh it'll give you...__****heartburn****. me: *bangs head on the table*) For me personally, I wouldn't want to have two spiritual entities having a war inside of me. But that's just me. It's(the two wolves) kind what inspires those you-don't-want-to-but-you-do moments. Am I ranting again? (my inner captain obvious: yes. yes you are. me: *gets up* *smashes head on the sliding glass door*) On to the reviews!**

**Fallen heavens: I swear I won't do that ever! I'm not even gonna start another fic until this one is done! And also sorry for not getting back to you earlier! Someone (*glares at little sister*) went into my email account and deleted all of the emails in my inbox.**

**just-snow: Daw! Thanks :).**

**Azumi Takagi: Gah! Blood on my new shirt! I'll continue if you stop bleeding on meeeeeee!**

**Also, I'd like to thank The Princess Dragon for helping me out pretty much since the story has begun. I know you guys are probably thinking:'Wtf?! The Princess Dragon doesn't even review weekly! We've reviewed since the story has pretty much begun too!' I know you guys have reviewed from the beginning too! And no, she doesn't review in the reviewing section thingy but she does review via pm. So technically, she's a reviewer too. So noodles to you!**

* * *

_Sometimes I hear the wolves howling_

_Their song of mourning_

_And sometimes I howl back_

_Just to know that I'm not alone_

_- Casey_

* * *

The crow's black eyes peered emotionlessly down at the small form of the sleeping girl. The orange-haired boy's arms curled around her protectively. The large, black bird cocked its head and let out a raucous "_Crawgh!_"

The father's eyes met the the crow. It let out another caw, warning the black-haired man that his time was almost up, before soaring out the open window.

* * *

Isshin stared out the window. Damn crows. It was undoubtedly a spy for an espada. It carried the stench of carrion with it.

He shivered and stole a glance at the girl.

He had been sitting at the foot of his son's bed all night, having a feeling that something was going to happen. In the middle of the night, she had woken up, as if she were called by someone...

_"I will stand by you. I will stand by you when the time comes. But...you must take care of Ichigo. He's about to go through a hard time here soon. I'm afraid that I won't always be there for him, so you have to be there in my place, okay? When he gets lonely, tell him to listen to the wolves howling. Tell him to seek the wolves. But let it be known that wolves can only be found when they want to be found. And they can only be heard when you want to hear them."_

Her words confused him greatly. For a second, he thought she had found out about his secret... Wolves. All his life, he had heard stories of those fearsome creatures. Of how they stole children away in the night... How they left without warning... When she left, he hadn't expected her to come back. He had a feeling that the girl was like that. _The wolves; listen to the wolves._

He felt dread settle in his heart. Whatever was coming wouldn't be good.

The crow cawed again, somewhere in the distance. A woman screamed. Isshin scrambled to his feet and looked out the window to see if anyone was hurt. Nothing stirred. Only he was awake. So who had screamed?

Rotting fingers trailed across his cheek. A demented laugh echoed through his skull. The scent of decay became so strong that his stomach churned.

And then, as soon as it started, it stopped and disappeared completely.

A few seconds passed before Isshin sat down shakily.

Suddenly, he sprang up, threw himself out the window, and vomited.

* * *

"Goooooooood morrrrrrrninnnnnnnggggggg, Iiiiichigoooooooo!"

Isshin's "super-daddy-wake-up-call-flying-kick" made contact with the window instead of Ichigo, who'd stepped out of the way at the last second.

I looked out the broken window, impressed.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Probably."

I sighed. If only those two could get along.

As Ichigo went downstairs, I breathed in the morning air and instantly stiffened.

_Death._

I stole a glance outside.

The sky was dark grey, about to let loose a storm that would probably have people hiding in the house all day.

Without another thought, I grabbed my phone and dialed.

"Hey Kiskuke. Yeah, it's me. We've got a bit of a problem."

It was days like those that made me wish I was back in Phoenix.

* * *

"Lichaam Vanwanhoop? Are you su-"

I cut the Squad Ten captain off. "I trust my nose, Toshiro."

"How 'bout I cut it off?!" Ikkaku shouted as he swung his zanpaku-to at me, like the idiot he was.

An irk mark appeared on my forehead.

"Can't you see...", I murmured, my voice deadly quiet, "THAT I'M TRYING TO BE SERIOUS?!"

My tea cup shattered on his head, and the hot liquid spilled all over his face.

"Gahh! Hot, hot, _hot_, _hot_,_ HOT!_" he cried.

Yumichika sipped his tea cooly, looking on with only the slightest bit of amusement in his eyes.

"That isn't very beautiful, Ikkaku."

When he had recovered, Ikkaku rubbed his head. "Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes."

"Casey," the bald man began, "I don't want to hurt you, but I just can't sugar coat this. Are...are you sure you're not so eager to go after her because your sister might be there?"

A deadly silence fell over the room.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" I asked quietly.

"All I'm saying is that it might be best if you don't fight for a while."

"Ikkaku, I'm not sure if you understand my situation, but at this point all I _can_ do is fight."

"How do we know that we can trust you? I mean, I know that you said you'd fight her if it came down to it, but...being family can make people do some wierd things."

He took my silence as a sign to continue.

"And... and your friends said that last year you didn't have a scratch on you! They said you had no family problems at all. I mean, we know almost nothing about you. But I still don't see how-"

I cut him off.

"You're right. You know nothing about me. Thank you for being honest, Ikkaku. At least you can."

With that, I stood up and walked out the door, leaving a stunned audience behind me.

* * *

Tracking the scent was fairly easy. It was hard not to miss something that terrible.

I tried not to be angry at Ikkaku. It wasn't his fault.

But accusing my of even thinking of betraying them?! I gritted my teeth, attempting to remain calm and _not_ go into a fit of rage. We _all _ knew how I got when that happened.

I took a sharp turn into the forest (Funny. Now that I think about it, I used to love forests. After staying here for a while though, I look at them with about as much excitement as I would a minefield.)

It was as if the trees were calling me.

"_Deeper and deeper,_" they seemed to whisper. "_The little black wolf travels alone... Deeper and deeper... Deeper and deeper into our reach..._"

I slowed downed a bit, keeping watch out of the corner of my eyes. Something was about to happen. I was instantly set on edge.

Was it me or were the trees dying? The trunks were blackening, the leaves falling, sort of like the "trees" one would see in Hueco Mundo. Only...there were tons of them, branches towering above me and blocking out the sky.

All the animals seemed to have fled.

Something rustled in the shadows. A branch snapped.

I spun around.

"Who's there?!" I shouted.

I was replied by a flurry of wings. A crow landed right in front of me, on a branch a good foot taller than me.

"_Caw_!" it screamed.

I stood there, not moving. Something wasn't right here.

And that's when it hit me.

_The crow had no scent._

You might not think that's wierd, considering that animal's have souls too. But the thing is, even souls have a scent. The smell of the soul itself is dim when it first dies. It smells more like an echo. However, when a soul goes to the Soul Society, turns into a hollow, or even stays in the world of the living for a while after death (though the scent is noticably dimmer), the scent gets much stronger. Everything has a scent...

I growled instinctively.

The crow looked at me with beady black eyes.

"_Crawgh!_"

I swung OkamiRyu off of my back.

Eerie laughter floated out from behind me. The forest suddenly flickered.

_An illusion_, I thought as the forest was replaced to normalcy.

Only one person knew how to toy with me like that.

"Show yourself, Vanwanhoop!" I shouted.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Why so hasty? I'm glad you fell into my trap. It'll make it much easier for me to kill you..._ big sister_."

* * *

**A/N: I'm still not happy with the way this turned out. D: Anyway, sorry for the really late update! This is more of a filler chapter which is why it's realllllly short. XD Anyway, next chapter is the epic fight scene! Yayyyyy! I'm sooooooo sick. Gah, I keep on forgetting important stuff that I want to write here! Maybe I should start prewriting this stuff... ^^;**


	10. Author's note: PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! It's Kai again! I'm really close to getting the new chapter done, but it's probably going to be a few days late because I will be mourning the loss of my fellow Americans in Boston. For those of you who don't know, there was a marathon going on today and someone bombed it from the sidelines. Many people died and were seriously injured :(. I literally vomited after seeing the carnage (for me that's surprising considering I watched on as my sister got her broken arm mended up). I can't believe this is happening. It's believed to be another terrorist attack. I was just a baby during nine eleven but this has really shaken me. Even though it's no where close to home for me, I'm still scared for my family members and friends and I...well I'm in shock. Even as I'm writing this, I'm crying, thinking of the poor child who will come home from school and learn that his mom or dad will never come back. I'm thinking of the survivors who will be scarred for life. Please pray for them you guys! I pray that the lost will make their way towards Heaven or Nirvana or whatever you believe in.**

**On a happier note, happy early/late/on time birthday to Azumi Takagi! Happy birthday TakaNeko! I love ya!**


	11. BlackNight WhiteMoon (We all fall down)

**A/N: Here it is folks! The fight scene you've all been waiting for!**

**Aspen: Some scenes may be too intense for small children.**

**Margaret: Please put on your 3D glasses at this time!**

**Molly: Uh...Margaret...*whispers***

**Margaret: What?! We don't have any 3D glasses?!**

**Alexis: Warnings- blood, violence, gore, domestic violence, *gets tuned out because of spoilers*, etc.**

**Haadiya (that random girl from chapter 2): Side affects to reading this may include but are not limited to- cringing, cheering, exploding, crying, screaming-hopefully in joy-, etc.**

**Let us begin!**

* * *

_An old Cherokee is teaching his grandson about life. "A fight is going on inside me," he said to the boy._

_"It is a terrible fight and it is between two wolves. One is evil - he is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego." He continued, "The other is good - he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. The same fight is going on inside you - and inside every other person, too."_

_The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather, "Which wolf will win?"_

_The old Cherokee simply replied, "The one you feed."_

_- Cherokee Legend_

* * *

**BlackNight WhiteMoon (We all fall down)**

Ichigo's blood boiled. How dare Ikkaku talk to her like that! How dare he talk to his...his-

Girlfriend wasn't the right word. Neither was soul mate or any other cliche. It was as if Casey were his best friend, his guide, his purpose. She was everything good in life made flesh. Sure, she had some flaws, but everyone did! To him though, she couldn't be more perfect.

As the ragtag group of humans and soul reapers (and a dog boy) followed her, the orange-haired man couldn't help but chuckle in the midst of his worry. That girl had no idea what she could do to him.

But as another wave of the strange spiritual pressure hit them, the worry came back. Shortly after she'd left, he had demanded that Ikkaku apologize. The bald man had refused, and, before Ichigo could punch his lights out, a huge wave of spiritual pressure had sent all them running, preparing to fight to the death.

Of course they had to go to the forest. (He now hated that place.)

The presence of evil made the air heavy.

They burst through the trees, and, after what seemed like hours of running, were met with a sight that would have made Kenpachi dance with anticipation: two sisters about to face off.

Casey snarled. "It was you this whole time!"

Melanie simply laughed.

"Oh that wasn't me! That was Lichaam helping me out with the...preshow entertainment. You however, are the main event."

"Go to hell!"

"I don't remember you being that violent sis! Actually... I don't remember any of it at all! But there must be a reason why you keep on calling me your sisiter, right?"

Noticing the look of pain on her older sister's face, Melanie chuckled.

"You won't be able to kill me. You can't do it, weakling."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He needed to end this.

"Getsuga-"

"No," Casey growled, looking at him, "This is my fight. No one else's."

* * *

"Not a good idea, soul reaper girl. Not a good idea at all. But," Melanie grinned, "if you insist."

She charged me. I dodged, but barely. She drew her zanpaku-to.

It was startlingly beautiful, slender and pure white. The hilt was an elegant crescent moon.

She tilted it in her hands. Her eyes glinted with malicious amusement.

"I would wait to draw upon my _resurreccion_, but with you I want to have some fun."

Before I could stop her, she sliced the kanji for "hell" in the ground.

She swung her sword to make an inverted pentagram before shouting: "Heed my call, _Los demonios del Infierno!_"

At first nothing happened. Her appearance hadn't changed except for the fact that she had chains attached to the end of her zanpaku-to. I couldn't tell if they were red or black, but it didn't matter after that. Because just then, all Hell broke loose. Literally.

Melanie pulled at the chains. And suddenly, the gates to Hell opened.

The darkness that flowed from them almost dragged me under. It hit me then that this, my little sister's spiritual pressure, was the monster I had seen days earlier.

"Do you feel that, soul reaper girl? Doesn't it scare you?"

I gritted my teeth and tried to focus on staying alive. It was hard with so many demons trying to sweep me under.

Everything bad that had ever happened in my life seemed to become clearer, and it all seemed like it was my fault.

_Stop it!_ I thought. _ That's the demons talking! Not you!_

But deep inside, I knew that they were just voicing the truth I already knew: if I had tried a bit harder, done something sooner, maybe my life would have been better.

I struggled against it. I shook my head, but it was too late; the darkness was already taking over my senses.

I felt like molten lead was pouring over my skin. I collapsed onto my hands and knees, coughing. My sister smirked, grabbed a fistful of chains, and yanked. I flew forward.

She swung me into a tree. I felt the chains on my neck, wrists, and ankles tighten. They were the same chains on her sword.

"Your _resurrecion's_ name... Demons of Hell... it...it has the power to-"

"It has the power to control Hell. Surprised?"

I growled. The stinging pain in my wrists intensified. I was now a prisoner. According to these chains of Hell, I was a sinner. Whether I liked it or not, there was no escape. One flick of her wrist and I would be dragged in.

"I've always hated you."

She stiffened. "What?"

"I...I just realized. I hate you. You could always look at life so happily when all I could see was darkness. I did everything for you. Yet you still left. And yet...as you lay dying, you smiled. What I want to know is..._how the hell is that possible__?!_ You were dying and yet you were still happy! I _hate _you. I _loathe_ everything about you."

Slowly, the shock on her face was replaced with a grin. "Finally something we can agree on."

"Damn you to hell."

I felt a searing pain in my left shoulder as her blade dug into me. I swung my zanpaku-to at her, but she blocked as easily as if I were a mere child.

I rolled away as Melanie sliced the air near my face. Her smirk grew larger. We both knew that I was outmatched.

I got back on my feet. If I was going to die, then it was okay. It was all okay. So long as I could make this right.

"Back up again, soul reaper?"

"I don't see why not."

"Oh..." she mused, sonidoing behind me. "You're going to have to try harder."

I didn't realize she had cut me until I saw the pool of crimson at my feet. Melanie ran her finger over the blood on her sword.

"So this is what a coward's blood looks like."

I held my side, trying to stop the bleeding. She yanked the chains.

"Hey, soul reaper. You okay over there? Don't you go dying on me. The fun's just begun!"

Not even the demon-wolf was with me right now. Even though it was what I wanted, I felt so alone.

I spun around and met Ichigo's frightened eyes.

_Not alone. You're not alone. Together._

* * *

Ichigo knew that look. That look that said _Forgive me, but I have to do this. _He ran forward, intending to stop her. But instead, Ikkaku stopped _him_.

"Move, Madarame! If I don't help her, she'll die!"

"There was no guarantee she would survive in the first place."

"This is suicide! She's going to let her sister kill her! Aren't you afraid she'll die?! Don't you car-"

"Don't you _dare _ask me if I care about her. You know the answer, Ichigo. Casey's like a little sister to me. Of course I care about her! But death is a risk all of us take the moment we step on the battlefield."

"He's right Ichigo," Rukia said quietly. "At this point, she's fighting for her pride."

The substitute soul reaper sank back with a defeated look in his eyes.

"I-I just feel so helpless..." he whispered.

Rukia squeezed his arm sadly.

"We all do."

* * *

"Giving up yet?"

"Hardly." My words came out a murmur.

"Really? 'Cause It looks like you're giving up!"

She slashed me yet again. I didn't even bother to wince.

"This is it, soul reaper girl. I'm getting bored with you. I think I'll end this here."

I just chuckled to myself. So young and naive. Just like me.

I hadn't even put a scratch on her. It was more like a fool getting beat senseless than a fight. But that didn't matter. As long as she didn't get hurt.

She parried my blade and grinned. Her blade glinted viciously as she came at me, aiming her blade at me.

I smiled sadly, throwing my sword away at the last moment. Her blade sliced through my stomach. I felt the blood spatter to the ground. But as her hand brushed against me, I drew her into a hug.

She thrashed around.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry...Melanie."

Her movement stilled. Her long, dark hair shone. Her eyes softened.

"M-Mai?" she whispered.

I stiffened. A sob tore through my throat.

"Oh god, Tsukiko!" I sobbed.

"Mai! No...what have I...Mai-"

I cut her off.

"Shhh. It's okay now. It's all okay now. You're okay. It's gonna be okay."

I felt her small form against me.

"Casey..." Toshiro whispered.

"Mai.. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. It's going to be fine. We're together now-"

"No! Mai... I hurt you...I- I can't do this!"

"What do you-"

"Kill me."

I stiffened. "What?"

"Kill me. Please! Do it! Kill me now!"

Fear settled in my heart. "Tsu-Tsukiko. I can't!"

"Please, Casey! I don't... If I stay like this..._he'll_ be controlling me. Please! I don't want to be his pet any more! Please kill me!"

I stepped away from her.

"I can't," I whispered, tears running down my face.

"Please-"

"_I can't!_"

"Casey!" Her voice was filled with desperation.

No. This wasn't happening. I wasn't going to lose her again.

"But you aren't going to lose me again," she whispered. "I'll always be with you right here. Right next to you."

"Melanie..."

"Please. Don't make me stay with him!"

I could hear the voices behind me, but at the same time I couldn't. The only ones in the world were me and my little sister.

My heart thudded.

I picked up OkamiRyu.

"No," she whispered. "I want you to do it with your own fangs."

I stared at her and shook my heaad.

"Please Casey! It's my last wish."

I paused, stifling a sob.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_The rain was pouring harder now. I had to get home, had to protect her. I held the loaf of French bread against me, ignoring the searing heat against my breast._

_When I reached the house, I heard screaming. I threw the bread on the ground, running inside and screaming._

_My sister stood cowering in the corner. My father whipped around to look at me, smirking._

_"Look, the big one is back. Looks like you dropped my bread."_

_"It's not yours," I replied. "I'm the one who bought it."_

_His hand struck my cheek and left a trail of fiery pain behind it. He dragged me towards the bedroom by my hair._

_"Who's the boss?!" he hissed._

_I gritted my teeth. But if this was what it took to keep my sister safe, I would do it._

_"You are, Daddy."_

_"And who's the one beating you?!"_

_"...You are, Daddy."_

_I ground my__ teeth in pain as he took out his knife and sliced my arms open. I faintly heard my sister scream, but all I was focusing on was blocking out the pain._

_"How do you like that?" my father crooned._

_"Fuck you!" I spat._

_He growled angrily and kicked me in the ribs so hard that I coughed up blood._

_My vision swam as I met Melanie's eyes._

_It's okay, I thought, so long as you're all right._

Tears flowed down my cheeks as the sky grew darker, promising rain. Not yet though. Not yet.

Hardly knowing what I was doing, I shifted into a small black wolf and roared in grief.

_Forgive me,_ I thought.

There was a sickening crack. Blood filled my mouth. A sigh escaped her lips. I shifted back, cradling her in my arms.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Casey..."

"Yeah..."

"Next time...we'll have that picnic."

A sob tore through me.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm not worth it. Save your tears for another day, when you need them."

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me, Melanie," I sobbed.

_Now I realize it, Mel. I know the truth now. All this time, I cared only about being happy. Not just being together. By trying to get you a better life, I only made the one you had worse. I'm sorry. Please... Please forgive me. I just finally realized that you were always the moon. The beautiful, white moon. I was the night. The black, ugly night. Always fighting each other off. We were never meant to be together... We're like the two wolves of the story. Which one will win? You or me? The beautiful, white moon or the black, ugly night? I hope you win. Because even though I will still be alive, my heart dies with you. But... a part of it will always stay here. I love you. I love you, my little moon child. I love you Melanie._

"We'll meet again. I'm...I'm sure of it. Until then...your friends will take care of you." She looked at Ichigo. "They'll take care of you. I'm sure of it."

Her voice was getting weaker. I hugged her to my chest and felt the tears falling down my cheeks, the blood, _her_ blood, soaking my shirt.

"What do you hear, Casey?"

"The forest... It's singing."

A happy sigh.

"It's always singing...But no one ever listens..."

"Melanie-"

"I...love you...Let's meet again..."

I felt the air leave her in a whoosh, and suddenly she was free, free, lifting from the body that was hampering her spirit. Her beautiful, vibrant spirit. She lifted from her body, bathed in a buttery golden light, and smiled at me. A beautiful, radiant smile. She laughed and ran forward, gradually disappearing, her laugh echoing through the forest. As soon as she left, the rain came pouring down, as if the sky was mourning, as if the rain had always been there. But then, maybe it had. Maybe it had always been raining here. Inside of this world. Inside of me.

Her body disappeared, turning into reishi. All that was left was a golden locket shaped like a heart and a tattered journal. I felt sobs tearing from my body. The locket I gave her. Her journal.

I could almost here her: _Come on Mai! Come play!_

This couldn't be happening.

This wasn't happening.

But it was.

The ground around my knees was turning muddy.

I felt a hand on my back.

"Casey..." Orihime whispered before bursting into tears.

The pain ripped through the clearing, flowing over us like a wave.

One by one, everyone began to cry, even Chad and Toshiro.

None of it made me feel better.

My head tipped back, and I released a long mournful howl.

_Always together._

_Never alone._

The whole forest joined in my song until my ears rang with the sound. And suddenly, it stopped.

All that could be heard were the souds of my broken sobbing.

* * *

The rain poured down in a cold, neverending stream. I didn't shiver. Didn't move.

An hour or so before, I had returned to my body. Then, I had decided to sit vigil. I kept the journal and the locket inside my jacket, safe from the rain. I could't feel anything, not even grief. There was only numbness. The others had left. It was too sad for them. I understood. It would be too sad for anybody, unless they were used to this kind of pain. I wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my head on my knees absently.

What would happen now? I didn't know.

I heard someone come up behind me. I didn't even look up.

Ichigo sat next to me, orange hair plastered to his head. He said nothing, too. He just offered quiet company. After a while, he broke the silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Casey, if you want to talk-"

"No. It's fine."

"I'm sorry-"

"Leave! Please. Just leave."

I could tell that I had hurt his feelings.

"I...I'm going to go home. Okay?"

He stood up to leave.

I leapt up.

"Ichigo, wait!"

* * *

"Ichigo, wait!"

He turned around to look at her.

This time _she_ kissed _him_.

She pressed against him, as if she were afraid to let go. He would be more than happy to never let that happen.

They pulled apart, panting slightly.

The intensity of her grey eyes captured him; he felt his heart speed up.

Ichigo's entire being seemed to burn, as if his body thought that he had a fever.

Not knowing what he was doing, he grabbed Casey and kissed her roughly. Her fingers knotted in his hair, and her lips parted to let him taste her.

She tasted sweet and spicy, like vanilla and cinnamon.

When they separated for a moment, her cheeks were slightly red.

"We can stop if you're too-"

"It's okay. Really."

Ichigo grinned and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

She shivered as his teeth grazed her throat. He bit down lightly, leaving a light red mark.

A few soft moans escaped her lips as he nipped her neck.

She slumped against him, a few tears falling. She finally allowed herself to feel the sadness inside her. Ichigo held her, telling her that everything would be all right. That they were together. That they would always be together.

The rain kept falling, falling. Soaking their shirts, their hair. But they couldn't feel it. Such is the ignorance of love.

And for just a second, the sadness was gone, waiting to come back. But they would face it together.

And the dark night was lit up by something even brighter than the moon: the warm, vibrant sun.

* * *

**A/N: Not quite happy with the way that turned out but oh well. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Also, I'm going to start giving out prizes to every tenth reviewer (ex. 10, 20, 30, 40, etc.) so keep your eyes peeled. The prize will be a one-shot or special chapter in the story. It can be about any Bleach characters (or my OC's), but there will be no lemons. Yuri and yaoi is allowed. So um...hope to see you guys soon!**


	12. Author's Note (Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh)

**Hey guys! It's me, Kai, again! Seems like I'm making a lot of these huh? Woops.**

**Anyway, I swear that this isn't going to develop into a thing where after every chapter I have a super long, uber-boring author's note chapter XD.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all... *hides in a bomb shelter***

**Thestoriesgonnabeonhiatusforawhilepleasedonthurtme letmeexplain**

**Casey: What did she say?**

**Uryu: I think she said something about putting us on hiatus.**

**All:...WHAT?!**

**So, yes. I'll be putting the story on hiatus for a while because of various reasons.**

**Reason 1: School. I don't have enough time to write a major fic.**

**Reason 2: I want to study for my comprehensive exams. Now before you get all pissy on me, these comps are worth 50% of my overall grade and there's one for EACH SUBJECT!**

**Reason 3: I want to experiment. Take some creative writing classes. Read some more fics. Add some new stuff to my mental encyclopedia.**

**Reason 4: I'm going to finish this "book" and start on the next one by the time I update again. So it will be one HUGE update.**

**Reason 5: I might be going to Dubai with my best friend this summer. (Plus we'll stop in London for about a week, which happens to be where Benedict Cumberbatch lives. I'm a Cumberbitch I know)**

**DON'T WORRY! It won't be a long hiatus. It'll just be till school is out and I get used to my summer job (taking care of little gremlins all summer in case you're wondering...unless I go to Dubai). So in about three to four weeks expect a super long explosion of epicness.**

**Also, I'm going to be starting a minor fic in my spare time (fear not, The Last Adventure will still be my main concern. This will just be a small thing) called "Set Me Free". It'll be a Sherlock fanfic (god I love that show) and shouldn't interfere with anything here.**

**Well, I have nothing left to say really... ^^;**

**If you want to contact me just pm me or leave a review!**

**Love ya'll!**

**~ Kai**


	13. Bleed it Out

**A/N: Can it be...?! Is it...?! IT IS! I've done it and gotten another chapter out! I'm sorry for the humongous delay and stuff but I was really depressed and afjdsgl;hgekimjcuroe;xqlokfdmkjzlm,cexm[efipodcfas kfjeuy489twq0r2pridqwkkfojiuet!**

**I'm sooooo sorry but hopefully this'll make up for it!**

**PappleNapple= my nickname for Renji (it's a spin off of Pineapple)**

**Thank you for the reviews, I'll pm ya'll and get the rewards out! Promise!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Without further adeiu (I think we're all tired of authors notes)...**

* * *

_It's much harder to pick up the pieces_

_After the storm_

_Because then_

_You have to look at the damage_

_And wonder if you'll ever be whole again._

_- Casey_

* * *

It was still overcast.

Margaret was worried about her. The small girlinsisted that she was okay, but they all knew that she wasn't.

The blonde was grateful to Ichigo for being there for her. It seemed that he could get through to her. But...there were some things that only a friend could take care of.

_Hell, the guy isn't even from our world. Leave it to my best friend to fall in love with an anime character._

"Yo, PappleNapple!" she shouted.

...

...

...

A vein appeared on her forehead, and she stalked up to the red-headed man, promptly flicking him between the eyes.

"Why'dya do that?!"

"Oi! I was talking to you!"

"Well what is it?!"

She muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?!" Renji demanded.

Margaret ground her teeth.

"I said, you're a damn stupid pineapple!"

"Why you...! Dumb blonde!"

"Tatted up freak!"

"Bitch!"

"Idiot!"

Both growled angrily, foreheads pressed together, eyes glaring.

Maragaret sighed, pulling away. "Damn pineapple... D'you know where Casey is?"

"Hm? No..."

The blonde smirked and yanked the Leiutenant up by his hair.

"Ow! Wha-"

"Alrighty! It's settled then!"

"Wait what? What's settled?!"

Margaret looked at him like he was even more of a dunce (if that was even possible).

"Isn't it obvious...?"

"...No."

"We...are going on an an adventure! To save my best friend and the love of Ichigo's life!"

Renji sweat-dropped.

"Geez...you make it sound like they're getting married..."

She got a devious gleam in her eyes.

"One can only hope! Of course he'd have to get my blessing..."

"Emmmmmm..."

"To think my little Casey is all grown up!... Though if they had sex I'm gonna kill the little bastard!"

"Ermm..."

She seemed to just notice that he was still there.

"Eh? What're ya doing?! C'mon let's go!"

About halfway out the door of Urahara Shoten, she paused to look at him. And then, quick as a flash, she shunpoed around him, returning to her place at the door.

The Lieutenant stiffened, feeling his hair swoosh down into his face.

"Huh...?"

The blonde stood triumphantly at the doorway, holding his hairtie in her hand. She ran out the door, spinning around to face him.

"You look better without it."

"You little...! Give it back!"

"Nope! If you want it back, you're gonna have to catch me first~!"

"Why you...!"

She giggled to herself quietly.

_Stupid sexy pineapple._

* * *

The all-too-familiar forest was peacefully quiet. The group travelled quietly, occasionally breaking out into their normal easy banter.

By that time a Margaret and Renji had formed a sizeable "search party", realizing that they couldn't find Ichigo _or_ Casey.

The blonde girl cracked her knuckles, preparing to beat the ginger's lights out if she found him doing anything even mildly interesting wiht her Casey.

Molly and Alexis sweat-dropped.

"Margaret, you know it's normal if they do couple-y things right?" Molly asked.

"Yeah... it's no big deal if they want some time alone... I mean she just lost her sister for a second time..." her russet-haired friend stated.

"Not on my watch it's not. I swear, if he took advantage of her, I'm gonna kill him..."

The two girls laughed nervously.

Renji sighed. "Look baka, it's normal if they're alone together. Casey's always been close to him anyway."

"Lay off, Renji. She's just worried about her is all," Rukia said.

Before Margaret could reply, she picked up on something.

The faint sound of blades clanging.

* * *

Dangerously long blades met, screeching together in a never-ending dances.

Narrowed brown eyes met cold silver.

They separated, the girl taking in her breath in short gasps.

She readied her blade again.

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

She charged, calculating every move. Another clang, and she was thrown back.

_Throw 'em up and let something shine_  
_Going out of my fucking mind_

"Getsuga..."

"..._Wolf Song_..."

"_TENSHO!_"

_Filthy mouth, no excuse_  
_Find a new place to hang this noose_

Blinding blue was met with a pack of ghostly wolves the size of horses, standing steady.

Unwavering.

An ear-splitting howl, and his attack began flickering wildly.

_String me up from atop these roofs_  
_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

The blue dispersed completely, leaving the two to glare at each other.

Cold.

Calculating.

And then- "Dragon Strike."

The orange-haired boy had only a second to react and manifest a white and red mask.

_Truth is you can stop and stare_  
_Run myself out and no one cares_

The attack left a clous of smoke in the air.

Was it over?

" **_Getsuga_ _Tensho!_**"

_Dug the trench out laid down there_  
_With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

The red and black Getsuga came at her mercilessly, leaving no time for surprise.

_Damn it!_ she thought.

_Yeah, someone pour it in_  
_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

A sharp pain digging through her side.

Silver eyes went red.

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_  
_When they bring that chorus in_

Black met black as she clashed her own attack with his.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

The dust cleared.

The demonic wolf stared at him, ice blue eyes daring him to make a move.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

Now-gold eyes widened a bit.

The wolf smirked.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

"It's dangerous to underestimate your opponent."

_Just to throw it away_  
_Just to throw it away_

"Is it, now? Last time I checked, I haven't done that at all."

_I bleed it out_

"Tch."

Muscles rippled under the black pelt.

"Whatever."

_Go stop the show_  
_Choppy words and a sloppy flow_

The boy charged the wolf, who dodged nimbly.

_Shotgun opera lock and load_  
_Cock it back and then watch it go_

Jaws snapped inches away from his face. He tripped and cursed, attacking with renewed vigor.

_Mama help me I've been cursed_  
_Death is rolling in every verse_

Dodging became increasingly hard for her in her larger form. She needed something smaller.

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse_  
_Can't contain him he knows he works_

Gold eyes flickered around as she flitted past him, continuously changing her form.

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie_  
_Doesn't matter how hard I try_

One moment, she was a lynx, then a snake, an owl, a lioness.

_Half the words don't mean a thing_  
_And I know that I wont be satisfied_

Teeth and claws met his skin. He gasped in pain.

_So why try ignoring him_  
_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

The lioness hissed as the sword slashed into her shoulder.

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_  
_When they bring that chorus in_

The big cat jumped back, phasing into a human once more.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

Furious red eyes still replaced silver as she glared at him.

He held her gaze steadily, reading her movements like she was his favorite book.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

"_**Getsuga**** Tensho,**_" was murmured in the warbling hollow-like voice.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

Her blade was sent straight through it, flying like a boomerang.

She caught it in her bare hand, with the ease of practice.

_Just to throw it away_  
_Just to throw it away_

She barely dodged his next attack; the tip of his sword cut off the tips of her bangs.

_I bleed it out!_

The girl skidded backwards, feet kicking up dust.

She panted.

He would not win. She would make sure of it.

After all...

_I've opened up these scars...!_  
_I'll make you face this!_

... She still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

_I've pulled myself so far...!_  
_I'll. Make. You. Face. This. Now!_

He swung at her, but she dodged behind him, bringing him to his knees with a single blow to the back of the legs.

Red eyes faded back to silver.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

Their eyes met as his mask crumbled.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

She watched carefully as he began to get up.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

And a smirk graced her lips.

_Just to throw it away_  
_Just to throw it away_

She flashed away from him, to the other end of the clearing.

The grey sky reflected in her eyes.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

Her metal chains clinked in the wind.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

She took a deep breath.

_I bleed it out digging deeper_  
_Just to throw it away_

"Shunko."

_Just to throw it away_  
_Just to throw it away_

Her rietsu flared, ripping what little fabric there was from her shoulders.

_I bleed it out_

Panic flashed in the boy's eyes.

"_Getsuga Tensho!_"

_I bleed it out_

And then- silence.

_I bleed it out._

* * *

There was an unsteady silence.

And then Casey went crashing to the ground, completely drained.

Ichigo rushed forward and caught her, holding her against his chest gently.

"You've gotten stronger," he murmured.

She smiled into his chest.

"I've never shifted between so many things so quickly," she admitted. "To tell you the truth, I haven't shifted into much except a wolf really..."

"Stupid girl... overexerting yourself."

"I know..."

The orange-haired substitute shinigmai sighed.

"Baka."

"I swear if you two start getting all cuddly, I'm gonna puke."

Their heads popped up.

"Renji!"

The redhead smiled. "Yo."

"Oi! Don't forget the rest of us!" Rukia cried.

Ichigo grinned. "Silly me. How ever could I forget you all?"

That was how he ended up with a footmark that looked strikingly similar to Rukia's on his face.

"Baka!" the small shinigami spat, raven locks flying into her face. "You two had us worried sick!"

"Eh? Why?"

Just then, someone shot past Ichigo and proceeded to glomp Casey.

"CASEY AMAYA-KAILANI MAKOTO YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK, YOU LITTLE BITCH! IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL F-ING KILL YOU!"

"Holy mother of fuck! Get offa me...! I'm dying..! Help... Can't...breathe! Margaret!"

The orange-haired shinigami looked at the small girl, blinking.

"Your middle name is Amaya-Kailani?"

Casey stopped wrestling with the blonde for a second.

"Eh? Oh...yeah."

"It's very...unique. What does it mean?"

She smirked, wiping a strand of brown hair out of her face. "Why does it have to mean something?"

He huffed. "Tch. 'Cause everything has to mean something with you."

"Ah. Well it seems you have me all figured out then."

"... So what does it mean?"

Her face fell a bit.

"It means 'The Rain, The Sea and Sky'. But..."

Brown met sheepish silver.

"You see, where I come from, rain and water isn't really a good thing. It's different, like me. _Missgeburt_**(1)**, remember?" she said pointing to herself.

_Oh_, Ichigo thought. _That's right. The whole reason that she was so hated and descriminated against was because she was different._

Anger swelled in his chest. How dare they? She didn't deserve that kind of life. She deserved so much more than that.

_'Don't get angry... Please...' she had whispered when she was mourning her sister._

_'I don't care what they call me, mi tigre... I'll bear with it and take anything they throw at me. Because I know that for all the pain there is, I will always have the few good times that make it worth it... Like this. This makes me happy. It's worth it. It's worth being different, like me! Please, make it worth it, Ichigo..._

_My little sister...you never knew her except for that thing that Aizen made her, but... She was an amazing creature. She was this fragile little thing that, when I struggling to carry the weight of my curse, helped me bear it. She had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She helped me so much... and I will always hate her for that. I will always hate her for making me care about her like that because it made saying goodbye so much harder... When I get back- and do not interrupt, for you know that I will have to go back eventually- there will be nothing there for me. She was the one who provided all the happiness for me. There is no color there. But here- there is so much life! So much color...! I hate it over there..._

_When I go back, my life will be turned into hell... I will most likely be murdered by my parents or commit suicide... I already had it all planned out, you know. I was going to overdose on a bunch of pills... It would be the most painful way to die, painful enough for a worthless piece of shit like me. I would lie there, convulsing and vomiting up blood, hallucinating, slowly going insane. And I would get a knife and slowly tick of each of the things that made me a "worthless slut", as my parents put it, on my arms.'_

_She had chuckled softly, tears gathering in her eyes._

_'But then... I thought about my sister... And I thought about you... And I said to myself, "Stupid! What would Ichigo think if he knew you were thinking this way...?!"_

_And part of me said, "He wouldn't give a fuck! To him, you're just a worthless piece of shit! Do it. Kill yourself." But I still had the tiniest bit of hope that you might be sad... And I pictured you crying at my grave, took a second to listen to myself, and... I guess I just flew off the handle._

_I just layed on my bathroom floor, sobbing because I was too afraid. To afraid to do it. I didn't want to die...!_

_Melanie found me there and took care of me..._

_I'm so scared, Ichigo,' she whispered, silver eyes wide as the tears began to spill._

_'I'm scared of the normal people..._

_Ichigo..._

_I'm so scared Ichigo!'_

He saw the same fragileness in her eyes now, and, truth be told, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her.

Sure, she wasn't very normal at all, but neither was he!

And he loved everything about her.

She was his wolf, his adorable little wolf pup.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me for interrupting, you two," Molly said, "But it looks like it's about to storm."

No sooner had she said it that the rain came pouring down, drenching all of them in seconds.

There were loud squeals and shouts of both glee and terror (most being terror).

Casey and Ichigo made a mad dash for the other side of the clearing where their bodies where having a very intimate conversation (meaning that Crappy- er, Chappy, was trying to convince CrappyChappy the Second (seeing as they didn't have Kon with them) to eat an undoubtedly poisonous plant).

Casey officially hated rabbits.

* * *

Safely back in their bodies, they took off after the others who had scattered and went different ways to their respective homes. Casey couldn't help but notice that Margaret had followed Renji back to Urahara Shoten- whether it was on purpose or by accident was yet to be found out.

_Damn it!_ she thought, angrily. _Now I'm freaking soaked..._

Ichigo chuckled to himself when he looked at the small girl. She was soaked to the bone (much like him) and bore and expression akin to that of a cat that had been dunked in water: uncomfortable, annoyed, and overall pissed off.

But then he remembered her sorrowful expression a few minutes prior, and his grin faded.

His hand grabbed hers instinctually.

The girl turned around to look at him, and he took advantage of it, pressing his lips against hers lightly.

He watched her closely as her silver eyes widened slightly before slipping closed.

She pressed closer to him, standing on tiptoe to meet him halfway.

Pulling away, she sighed gently, leaning into him as their hands laced together.

Gently, pulling her along, he stopped at his house.

With an unspoken agreement, he made his way to the front while she slipped around the back, scaling the wall and sitting patiently on the windowsill, waiting for him to open it. This was their routine everyday: he would go around the front to get in while she would go around the back and wait for him to let her in. She would fall asleep at his house and wake up a few hours before school started to sneak back into Orihimes to get dressed.

Within a minute he had opened the window, and she slipped inside gratefully.

Shifting into a wolf, she shook herself off, sending water droplets scattering across the room.

Ichigo laughed quietly, drying himself off in a similar fashion. He opened his eyes to find the wolf blinking at him owlishly.

_"W__hat?" _he asked.

A smile. _"__You are...happy?"_

He smiled back. _"__Yeah... I guess I am."_

_"That's good."_

She yawned, blinking her blue eyes drowsily.

_"I'm sleepy... Let me...rest here...for a while."_

Ichigo smiled, picking up the little wolf gently and stroking her head.

Outside a crow cawed, taking off noisily.

The woman stretched out her hand, which the large black bird landed on, undeterred by the foul stench.

A grin spread across her rotting face as she began to sing a lullaby.

_The canoe turned down because someone let it happen:_

_Casey didn't know how to row._

_If Ichigo were a little fish and knew how to swim, _

_He would rescue Casey from the bottom of the sea._

_But alas her despair drowned her_

_And her body sank down_

_To where little fishes nibbled at her bloated blue corpse_

_And worms crawled through her eyes_

Her voice rose to a screech.

_When Ichi finally found her,_

_He was broken_

_And Liicham stood watching_

The woman disappeared, leaving the last words hanging in the air.

_Laughing as they rotted._

* * *

**A/N: From funny to a bit tragic to all out creepy! Yayyyyy! Uh-oh. Liicham's entered the picture! Again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. D:**

**On the bright side, my best friend is back so yayayayayayyyy!**

**Oh yes, the song in the middle of the chapter is "Bleed it out" by Linkin Park and the lullaby at the end is my version of the Brazilian lullaby "A Canoa Virou".**

**1) German for freak**

**Oh and alsooooo...**

**OHMYGOSHNESS I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! You know that one poem at the beginning of one of the chapters? The one that was subconsciously titled "Color" !?**

**Or looking back on, maybe I didn't...**

**Well anyway, it's based off the beginning of the first chapter in Kishi Kaisei and here it is ermehgersh I'm soooo excited keyboard vomit wfjkjghnefhbxxrjfxevioklrfxvnjekrkv;ljbgjvhskdv,mc zxm**

**_"Color"_**

**_I watch as the land flashes by_**

**_To most, it would seem beautiful_**

**_Angelic, even_**

**_But to me, it is the ugliest thing I have ever seen_**

**_Everything here is some shade of brown_**

**_The people. The trees. Everything._**

**_Why am I here? Who am I?_**

**_My entire being screams, "Leave!"_**

**_I'm slowly suffocating_**

**_Yet, I still have hope_**

**_Just enough to find a light in this dark world_**

**_Just enough to set my hopes towards the rising sun_**

**_And watch the birds flying_**

**_This truly is a barren place_**

**_The wind brushes a feather by. A beautiful, vibrant feather._**

**_I watch as it floats into the sky, out of sight_**

**_And smile because I know_**

**_That one day_**

**_I will be free._**

**So there it is! Familiar much?**

**Anyway I entered it in a contest and it hasn't been judged yet but long story short it's getting published!**

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Thank you all sooooooo much I can't name everyone but everyone who has every pm'ed me a review or encouragement or has reviewed without it being a flame thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! OUO**

**I love you all!**

**Internet cookies all around!**

***throws out cookies***

**NOW TAKE MY HAND AND WE SHALL DESCEND (ascend?) INTO THE RAINBOW OF AWESOMENESS! HUZZAHHHHH!**

**Casey:... Do you think she's taking this too far.**

**Ichigo: Ummmmmm... O.O**

**Uryu: Let her have her moment, guys. Let her have her moment.**

**Me: And as celebration, I had Hime-chan cook for us all!**

**Ichigo and Uryu: TT^TT**


End file.
